You've Got Mail
by clana4ever
Summary: 5 years after not speaking to each other, Clark and Lana start corresponding by email, though they don't know it's the other person. CLANA! Please, R&R! Finished!
1. Is it Over Then?

**You've Got Mail**

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or You've Got Mail.

A/N: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed my other story! I know I said I'd write a sequel to it about meteor rocks, but I have to get this idea out of my head first. This story is a new plot and storyline separate from my other story. Just to let you know, Jason does not exist in this Fanfic and the season finale never happened either. Clark and Lana are going out and Lana's going to NYU and Clark's going to Kansas State. Well I hope you enjoy this story! Please R&R!

Chapter One: Then It's Over?

It was a couple of weeks before college would start and Lana was headed towards the Kent farm. She was bored and felt like seeing a certain friendly Kent face.

Clark, on the other hand, felt no need for visitors. He sat on the couch in the loft, upset and confused. Chloe had just come by and dropped a huge bomb on him. She told Clark that she knew his secret. He was upset at her for not telling him sooner and lying to him. Not only had she told him of his secret, but she also confessed her feelings towards Clark. They had yelled and had a war of words. It was quite a heated discussion.

As Clark was deep in his livid thoughts he heard the click-clack of footsteps. He knew those footsteps anywhere. He had heard them on so many occasions; happy ones, sad ones, mad ones, glad ones.

"Hi Clark." He heard Lana say.

"Hey, what's up?" he said back.

"Nothing much. I was just bored." She said sitting down next to him. He tired to hide the upset look on his face.

But Lana knew that something was up. "Clark, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He tried to cover.

"Are you sure?" she pried.

"No. Something is wrong," he gave up, "Chloe came by earlier and we had this huge fight. I think our friendship is ka-put."

"Oh, no. What happened?" Lana asked with concern in her voice.

"Well, she told me some things that had been kept from me and she told me about her feelings and a few other things." Clark said.

"Wow." Lana said astonished.

"Yeah, she kind of dropped a bomb on me." He said staring at his hands.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think there is."

"Was it about me?" she asked trying to warm him up.

"We touched on that subject. But it's not your fault."

"Well, maybe if you told me this problem I could help you guys out."

"It's kind of a secret." Clark mumbled.

"Fine." Lana said a little annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked worried.

"Clark, I'm tired of all of this crap. I'm tired of this life of playing your constant guessing game. And most of all I'm fed up with your secrets, Clark. Hiding the truth only keeps people apart. You should know that better than any of us. It's hard for me to trust you with all the secrecy in your life. And I'm tired of you changing your mind. First you tell me I'm better off without you and then you come running back to me, pleading for forgiveness. I'm sorry Clark, I don't think I can do this anymore." Lana finished as she started down the steps of the loft.

"Lana, wait! We can work this out!" Clark said at an attempt to stop her.

"Clark, I'm sorry. I have to stop making a habit of yearning for something that will never happen." Lana said. Clark stared at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"It's over Clark." Lana said as she walked down the stairs and out of his life.

A/N: Okay, I know that's so sad and you probably want to stop reading this story all-together, but trust me. The Clana will prevail!


	2. City Mail

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or You've Got Mail.

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed this so far! I really appreciate it! Ok, Lois never was present in the 4th season and in the 5th and so on. And she isn't Chloe's cousin. Ok, this chapter is a little happier than the other one. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: City Mail

Lana awoke and turned over to look at an empty pillow.

"Looking for me?" her boyfriend Scott asked.

"Yeah." She said sitting up to see him finishing his coffee.

"I've got to go, I'm going to be late for work." He said.

"Have a nice day." She said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh and Kristen?" Scott said before closing the door.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Don't forget about tomorrow night!"

"I won't." she said urging him out the door.

Lana Lang was now known as Kristen Kreuk these days. After going to NYU, moving to Metropolis, and becoming a fashion designer, her boss told her she needed to get rid of her farm girl name. Though reluctant to let go of her past in Smallville, she changed her name and forgot all about Smallville. Well, most of it.

Kristen peered out the window waiting to make sure Scott had left. When the coast was clear, she ran to her laptop and dialed up the Internet. She waited impatiently until her computer ringed out three magic words.

You've Got Mail.

She led her cursor over to a message titled "The Fall" from IL59. She clicked on it and began to read the interesting e-mail. It read:

I just love Metropolis in the fall, don't you? It's so perfect with the leaves changing colors, the weather getting cooler and Thanksgiving around the corner. My dog Peter, or Pete as most people know him, loves the fall. We like to go walking in Spence Park in the afternoon. I like to go for the scenery, but I'm sure Pete would rather chase a squirrel and he has on several occasions. It's so new to me, the city. I used to live in a small, odd town where my next-door neighbor lived almost a mile away. But, living in Metropolis has been fun so far. Though commuting through the streets and outing up with my annoying boss, can be tiring, but walking in the park, and e-mailing you, strange smallgirl, makes it worthwhile.

Kristen elatedly hit the reply button and started typing swiftly.

Clark sat next to his dog Pete, reading the morning paper and sipping his coffee.

"Tom! Could you pour me a cup of coffee? I'm already running late for work."

"Yeah, sure." He replied to his girlfriend Paige. He poured the warm coffee into her mug and handed it to her as she came running towards him.

"Thanks babe." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime." He responded.

"Oh, and honey? Don't forget about tomorrow night." Paige said.

"What?"

"You know for-"

"Oh! That's tomorrow?" he interrupted.

"Yeah. You're coming right?" she said giving him the puppy dogface.

"I'll be there." He moaned.

"Thanks! Bye sweetie." She said closing the door.

Clark Kent was no longer the farm boy in flannel. He was a sophisticated Tom Welling with a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet. He had changed his name to Tom Welling, because he felt like he needed a more professional name and he thought if he changed his name he could forget his past and all the sorrow of Smallville. But most of all he hoped to get over Lana.

After their big fight they stopped talking to each other. They haven't had contact ever since then. Tom has made himself believe that he's no different and he can live without her. But it's the exact opposite. Ever since the fight, Tom had become cynical and almost ornery in an odd way. His entire personality changed after the tragic events- the fights and his parent's death. He had vowed to never use his powers again, seeing as they only hurt the people around him. After a lot of depression he suffered, Tom decided to let go of Smallville and all it's ties. The only reason he was dating Paige was because his heart was finally on the mend and he wanted to forget Lana. Or so he thought.

As soon as Tom knew that Paige was gone for good he walked over to his laptop and dialed up.

"So what do you think smallgirl will say today?" Tom asked his blonde Irish wolfhound. Then he heard 3 words he had grown so extremely fond of.

You've Got Mail.

He then went to the e-mail titled 'Mysterious' from smallgirl. It read:

Everyday I dial up to the Internet; anxiously awaiting what new message I have received. What will IL59 write of today? Another exciting adventure or simply what he did that day? As I ponder on this I soon hear 3 enchanting words. I've got mail. From you. As soon as I start reading, I become engulfed with every word it says. Something as simple as your favorite coffee shop seems so exciting and enjoyable. And it seems as if as soon as I start I'm finished, and I'm sad that it has to end. So I reply quickly, eager for the next e-mail. You keep me captivated and entertained with each and every e-mail and I find myself re-reading many of your e-mails. So I give you this response, hoping that soon I'll hear a response from you.

Tom glanced at the clock. Man, he had 10 minutes until he had to be at work. But not wanting to let smallgirl down, he hit the response button; not caring of he was late for work.

Kristen walked into her big office, where her friend Audrey was waiting. She looked at Kristen, puzzled by the strange look on her face.

"Don't you just love Metropolis in the fall? It's so perfect; the leaves changing colors, and Thanksgiving around the corner." Kristen said with a silly smile on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Audrey asked.

"Nothing." She responded.

"Yes, there's something wrong."

"How could you say that?"

"You're talking about something completely random and you have a silly smile… You're in love!" she gasped.

"What? Oh, no. Well, yes I'm in love with Scott."

"No you're not! I've never seen you like this. Not with any of your boyfriends. Who is it?"

"No one." Kristen said trying to hide it.

"I won't tell anyone." Audrey begged.

"Ok, so a few weeks ago I wandered into a small town chat room, just because I was bored and I started talking to this guy and we ended up talking for hours. We exchanged e-mail addresses and we've been e-mailing each other ever since."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know. We don't exchange anything personal. We're perfect for each other though."

"How romantic." Audrey said in a daydream voice.

"Yeah, it is."

"What are you girls talking about?" an older woman, Gertie, asked as she walked in.

"Oh, on-line love affairs." Audrey said coolly.

"I tried that once, but it didn't work out so well." Gertie said as the girls laughed.

"Welling! I need to see you in my office, PRONTO!" Tom heard a woman yell at him. He walked over to his supervisor's office.

"You rang?" he said.

"Ah, yes. Tom. Walk with me." His supervisor Lois Lane said.

"You know Jim Beal from the fashion department right?" she asked.

"Of course, he's the only one in that department."

"Right. And, well, Perry didn't like him so much, so he fired him 2 days ago."

"That's to bad."

"Yeah, well it was his fault. The slacker never did any work. Anyways, there's a fashion show today and since he's gone and there's no replacement yet, I need you to go and write that article."

"What? Are you KIDDING me? I do not want to write that article. I don't even know anything about fashion." He said exasperatedly.

"I know that, but you're one of our top writers and I need you to do this."

"I am not writing that article." He said angrily.

"Do you want to do it now?" Lois said showing him a 20-dollar bill.

"Fine. But you owe me!" he said.

"Don't we all. Now, this show's at noon at the Santa Marina hotel. See ya later." She said walking off.


	3. The Fashion Assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or You've Got Mail.

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate it! And I would like to say thanks to butterflyfun who has helped me write this story. I wouldn't have been able to write it without your help. Thanks!

Chapter 3: The Fashion Assassin

"Kristen! We have to leave in an half an hour!" Audrey told her as she busily walked by her office.

"Ok. I'll get ready…" she said faltering off as she saw a new e-mail from IL59 on her computer. It was titled 'Computers'. Kristen anxiously clicked on it. It read:

Don't computers just bother you all the time? I like tem and all, but I mean come on, they can be so frustrating! I have found that computers can be just like women. No offense. But both are so alike. Here are my reasons why: 1-No one but their own and creator can understand their eternal logic; 2- Their native language they use to communicate is impossible to understand for everyone else; 3- Even the smallest mistakes are stored in long term memory for possible later retrieval; 4- As soon as you make a commitment to one you find yourself spending half your paycheck on accessories for it. I'm serious; these apply to both computers and females. Once again, no offense, but my computer is so annoying, it often reminds me of my ex-girlfriend. It's kind of scary. How do you feel about computers?

Kristen chuckled at his comments. She clicked the reply button and started typing her funny response.

Tom's Office

Tom sat at his desk, typing up an article when he heard a ping and 3 elating words chime out. You've Got Mail. He hurriedly shut down his article and opened up the e-mail titled 'Computers'. It read:

As funny and partially correct your e-mail is I have to disagree. I think it is the exact opposite. No offense, but I think that computers and men are alike in many ways. Here are my reasons- 1- In order to do anything with them you have to turn them on; 2- They have a lot of data but still can't think for themselves; 3- They're supposed to help solve problems, but half the time they ARE the problem; 4- As soon as you commit to one you realize that you could have gotten a better model. I'm sorry, but I have to say men are almost exactly like computers. Well, at least most men are, but I have a feeling you're different. So, have I won this battle or did you?

Tom started typing the short response, as he had to leave to go to the fashion show.

Kristen's Office

As Kristen was gathering her things to leave she saw that she had another e-mail. She opened the short response from IL59. It read:

You win.

She laughed silently, turned off her laptop, and walked to her car with a smile on her face.

The Fashion Show

Tom sat down in a chair and picked up his pad of paper and pen. He was calm and relaxed, though a little agitated that he had to be there in the first place. But he smiled as he remembered the e-mail he had received from smallgirl. She was the only person that made him happy. Sure he liked his girlfriend, Paige, but he had better communication with smallgirl and there was something there that he couldn't describe. He sat there thinking to himself, while chaos ensued backstage.

Kristen was running around making sure this model had this skirt and this model had this sweater. As soon as everyone was dressed and walking down the runway she sat down and put her hands in her head in her hands. She was exhausted and a little frustrated. But her frown turned into a smile when she thought of the mysterious IL59. Oh, how she adored him. She liked Scott, but Il59 was different. Kind, warm, funny, not at all like the over-protective Scott. There was something so real and convincing about him.

She was deep in thought when Audrey walked by and said, "Hey, did you not realize the show was over? It was great."

"Really? Thanks." Kristen said. She had watched the show, but didn't really pay attention. Kristen got up and walked over helping everyone put their things away and move out for the next fashion agency.

Tom stood up and walked outside. _Well, that was a waste of my time, _he thought. He caught a cab and pulled out his pen and started writing.

15 minutes later the taxi stopped, Tom finished his article and paid the driver. He folded his paper and put his pen in his pocket as he walked through the front doors.

"Welling! Paper!" Lois yelled, snapping her fingers in the air. Tom handed it to her. She glanced over it and then snapped for a teenage intern to take it to the printing room.

"Thanks Welling. You saved my butt again. Speaking of that, would you mind staying and closing for me?" she asked.

"Why?' he asked gruffly.

"I have to meet with my friend Kristen. Please, this is really important and it'll only be, like, an hour tops."

"No, I want to go home. I need to feed Pete too."

"Oh, please, your prissy girlfriend can do it. Come on."

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Great! Thanks. That was a nice article by the way."

"You didn't even read it."

"Just glancing couldn't hurt anyone. I trust you." She said turning into her office. But Lois was wrong. It could hurt someone.

A/N: Clark's ex-girlfriend that he talked about in his e-mail isn't Lana, it was someone else. Now R&R please!


	4. Meet and Greet

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or You've Got Mail.

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. This chapter's is pretty happy and has lots of Clana. I hope you enjoy it!

twcklvrl- You'll find out later what IL59 stands for. It has to do with where he lives though.

Chapter 4: Meet and Greet

The paper was out early the next morning and as usual, thousands and thousands of people were reading it. Anything that was said was believed; anything that was criticized was now disliked, and anything that was loved was now adored. You could see why the paper could ruin one's career and possibly their life and why Kristen would be so offended with it.

"Who does this guy think he is? How could he write something like this?" Kristen practically yelled. She and Audrey were walking down the city streets to the mall. Kristen was reading the fashion article on her fashion show.

"This is just plain cruel! He probably doesn't even know anything about fashion and then he writes crap like this!" Kristen said pointing at the article.

"The nerve." Audrey said glaring as they walked through the mall doors.

"Am I really that bad?" Kristen said stopping.

"No! You're wonderful! This guy's just a big fat jerk." Audrey said rubbing Kristen's back.

"That's right. He is…you know what? I have to go grocery shopping really quick, so I'll meet you for lunch at 12:00 in the food court." She said.

"Ok. Ta ta for now." Audrey said.

"Same." Kristen said as she walked on the down escalator to go to the Whole Foods Market on the bottom level.

The entire time she was sopping, Kristen was distracted. She hadn't noticed a handsome, dark haired man near her the entire time. As she stood in line she started to re-read the article, when interrupted by the same handsome, dark haired man.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were near me the entire hour I've been here. Are you stalking me?" he asked.

"What? I-" she started but then saw that he was joking because of a genuine familiar smile.

_Who is he, _she thought,_ I've seen him before._ His strong structure, gorgeous hair, dazzling eyes, and 100-watt smile all seemed strikingly familiar.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." She responded. They stood there in silence and Tom thought _Man, she's gorgeous. But I've seen her before. _Her petite perfect figure, her sparkling eyes, and there was something about the way she scrunched her nose that made him wonder. _Naw, it couldn't be her._

"Can you believe the nerve some people have?" the pretty woman next to him said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that this article on fashion is rude, incorrect, and just plain mean." She said.

"Wow, yeah. It is mean." Tom said pretending to read it. Then something caught his eye. It was the article that he wrote.

_Oh, man. This is not good, _he thought.

"This guy is such a jerk. How does he know if I got a degree in fashion or not." She said.

"Oh, that's on you?" he said pointing to the article.

"Yeah. Oh, I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Kristen. Kristen Kreuk." She said extending her hand.

"Um, you can just call me Tom." He said shaking her hand firmly. Both of them felt shivers running up their spine as they made contact.

"Well, I'm sure this jerk didn't mean anything by it. And he defiantly would change his mind once he saw how pretty you are." Tom said instantly wishing he could take it back. But Kristen blushed a profuse pink and felt warm inside.

"Thanks. That's very nice of you." She said blushing even more.

They continued to talk until they reached the top of the escalator.

"Well, I…" Kristen couldn't think of what to say. They both wanted to stay with each other longer, but they didn't know if the other felt the same way.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"The food court. I'm meeting a friend there.' She replied remembering Audrey.

"Well, my car is that way so I'll walk you there. Make sure you're safe." He said coolly.

"Ok!" Kristen said a bit to energetically.

They walked over to the food court and Kristen glanced around but couldn't find Audrey anywhere.

"I can't see my friend." Kristen said still scanning the area.

"Well, I'll sit with you until she shows up." Tom said pulling a chair out.

"I guess I am early." Kristen said sitting down. Tingles ran through her body as his hand brushed against her shoulder.

"So, would you like a cup of coffee while you're waiting?" Tom asked.

"Sure." Kristen said starting to stand up.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." He said walking towards Starbucks.

When he came back Kristen handed him money, but he brushed it aside.

"Don't worry, it's on me." He said.

"Thanks." Kristen said taking a sip of her warm coffee.

"Wow, how did you know I liked a double espresso with a little bit of mint?" she asked surprised.

"It's this weird thing I have. After talking to people I can tell what kind of coffee they like to drink." Tom said slightly embarrassed.

"That's really cool!" Kristen said smiling. Tom blushed and tried to hide it.

"Kristen," a woman with dirty blonde hair said, "There you are. And who's this?" Audrey asked eyeing Tom.

"Audrey, this is Tom. Tom this is my friend Audrey." Kristen introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Tom said shaking her hand.

"You too. Have you two met before? And you're not dating are you?" Audrey asked nosily.

"Audrey," Kristen said through clenched teeth, "We met in the market and no, we're not dating." Kristen hoped that Tom couldn't see her blushing at embarrassment.

"Your friend Kristen's quite entertaining." Tom said trying to relax the tension.

"Yeah." Audrey said inspecting Tom with her hawk eyes.

"Well I have to go. Nice to meet both of you," he then added to Kristen, "Triple espresso, heavy on caffeine and whip cream." Kristen laughed as he turned around and left.

"He's hot," Audrey said, "And that's putting it bluntly."

Tom's Office

As Tom got back from his office he checked his e-mails. One was from Pete, as usual, one from Paige reminding him about tonight, and one from smallgirl. He ignored the other two e-mails and opened smallgirl e-mail titled 'Horses'. It read:

I just love horses. They're my most favorite animals. They're so big and elegant and calm; they make me feel peaceful and at ease. When I was a teenager I used to ride a lot. Since I lived in a small farm town there was plenty of open land and I loved to ride in the fields. It was the one place where I could escape from my chaotic life and think. I would ride by myself and a few times and a few times with my boyfriends I had and friends. I would also ride in shows. I loved the competition, though I'm not a total competitor. I appreciated it when my biological father would come and watch me show. I'm distraught now that I haven't been able to ride at all lately. I've only rode once during college and I haven't been able to since. My life has been way to busy to ride. My one wish would be to be riding in the fields that I used to, with the wind blowing on my hair and all my doubts and uncertainties behind me.

Tom pictured when he and Lana used to go riding in the fields and have picnics. They would laugh and have the best time ever. He smiled, which was odd, because he had never smiled when he thought about Lana. He then hit the response button and started typing about the first thing that came to mind.

Kristen's Office

Kristen walked in mystified, still grinning from her encounter with Tom. Though she had work off that day, Kristen had to pick up a few things. She glanced at her computer and saw that she had a new e-mail from IL59 titled 'Pictures'. She opened it up breathlessly and started reading. It read:

I cannot get enough of pictures. They always make me so happy. I love how they capture a perfect moment and make it last forever. It's so fun to go through old pictures and remember all the things that we had done while taking the pictures. I especially like looking at pictures with friends and telling them the stories behind the pictures and learning their stories too. I could spend hours and hours looking through all my pictures and reminiscing at all of the perfect moments. You know how some people say they wish certain moments can last forever? I think that they can; through pictures we can re-live whichever moments we choose. People that are photo shy bother me. Someone only wants to take your picture so they can remember you forever. That's pretty special in a way. And some people say that pictures are worth 1,000 words, but with all the background I think they're worth 2,000.

Kristen smiled and thought of all the perfect moments she had had. Most of them involved her and Clark. In fact, almost all of them did. She smiled as she thought of them, which was peculiar because she almost never was happy when she thought of Clark. She continued to smile and soon you could hear the click-clack of the keyboard.

Later that night…

"Are you sure we have to go?" Tom huffed as they walked to a large apartment door.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Lovelace are the presidents of this company and I look good if we show up. And if I look good than I can score that job as vice president in publishing. Now," she said turning around to straighten his tie, but found there was nothing there.

"Why are you not wearing a tie?" Paige asked frustrated.

"I thought it was dressy casual." Tom shrugged.

"No, it's not. And now I'm going to look like a fool in front of Mr. and Mrs. Lovelace."

"Sorry."

"Now they're going to think I have a lousy big ape reporter boyfriend." Paige muttered to herself as she knocked on the door.

"Hi, welcome! It's so good to see you Paige! And you must be Tom. Come in!" the kind Mrs. Lovelace said as they walked into the large, spacious apartment.

"Who are these people again?" Kristen asked as the walked into the elevator.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lovelace. They're the presidents of this company. If I get on their good side I can get more of my books and story ideas out and published." Scott said.

"Right. And why do I have to come? I've got a load of paperwork to finish and bills to pay for fabric." Kristen complained.

"Because I'm not leaving you alone in our apartment. Any man could come waltzing in and kidnap you or something."

"That's why we have security in the building, Scott."

"Well, I don't trust it." Scott said walking out of the elevator.

Kristen rolled her eyes. _Scott is way to over protective. He's not worried about abductors, he's afraid I'll cheat on him. _She thought. Scott knocked on the door and Mrs. Lovelace greeted them warmly. They walked in and Scott immediately started talking to a business partner. Kristen knew she had to stay with him or he would throw a fit. But finally Scott asked her to go get them a few drinks. Kristen obliged and walked over to the bar.

Tom and Paige were talking to Mr. and Mrs. Lovelace, who both fascinated with Tom and thought his job was amazing.

"I think that you have one of the most intriguing jobs ever." Mrs. Lovelace said.

"I've always wanted to be a reporter at the Daily Planet myself." Mr. Lovelace said.

"Yes…" Tom faltered as he saw someone familiar pass by.

"Would you like a drink Paige?" he asked.

"No I'm fine." She said through clenched teeth. Tom knew that meant that he should stay, but he had to see her.

"Well, I'm very thirsty. I guess I'll see you guys later." Tom said waving and walking away.

Kristen walked up to the barman and said, "One white wine and a dry martini please." She looked around and tried to find a way to escape when she heard a voice she'd grown fond of.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said from behind her.

"Tom! I didn't know you were going to be here!" she blushed.

"Same, Tom smiled, "but it certainly make this soirée not as boring as it was. Now I think I'll stay." Kristen blushed even more.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh, umm…friends of the Lovelaces. And you?" he said coolly.

"Same." Kristen lied.

Kristen ignored giving Scott his drink and talked to tom instead. They moved out onto the deck. Tom made sure to keep an eye on Paige and Kristen did the same with Scott.

They talked a lot; of books and movies and food and annoying next-door neighbors. There was never a dull moment. Kristen knew that there was something about Tom that reminded her of two people. One-IL59, for his sense of humor and two, well, she's rather not say. Tom felt the same. But he pushed it aside, trying to free his mind of the load of painful memories that had came once he thought of, well, he'd rather not say it.

Kristen laughed and looked over at Scoot. She and Tom ad been talking for at least an hour, if not two. Scott seemed fine now, but she knew that in 10 minutes he would be ready to leave. She tried to think of a way to leave without Tom seeing Scott, but Tom had already spoken.

"Oh, look at the time. I really have to go, but I hope that sometime I'll run into you again." Tom finished.

"I agree." Kristen smiled.

"Well, goodbye." He said walking away. He saw Paige looking for him and tapping her foot.

"There you are." She snapped as he dragged her out the door.

"We have to leave." He said.

"No!" she protested.

"Yes, I don't feel well." Tom pleaded.

"Fine. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Lovelace!' she hollered as they ran out the door.

5 minutes later Kristen was dragging Scott out as well. He didn't protest, though he did take his time on saying goodbye to EVERYBODY.

When both couples arrived home two of them were smiling at the job offers they had got and 2 of them were glad to be gone, but secretly wanted to stay.

It had been a long day for the latter two and they were glad to be in bed and reflect on the day's events.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so long! I'll try to make them a little bit shorter. Thanks for reading, now review, review, review!


	5. The Lies of the Liars

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or You've Got Mail.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been really busy with school. Just to let you know, Thanksgiving already happened in the story. I decided not to include it because I didn't have any inspiration for it. Oh, and the man, Michel, is the Michel from Gilmore Girls. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Lies of the Liars

The next morning Kristen woke up determined. She was going to complain to the Daily Planet about the article on her fashion. Luckily she had friends in high places. Lois Lane was one of her best friends and she knew that Lois would help her out. She decided that she would drop by the Daily Planet during her lunch break.

Tom shuffled into his bathroom tiredly and started brushing his teeth. He then dried his wet hair with a towel.

"I'm leaving for work Tom!" Paige said sticking her head in their bathroom.

"Bye, have a good day." He said groggily.

He hadn't had much sleep at all the last night. His dreams were full of Lana and memories of them together. First the happy ones like when they had gone on picnics and hung out, but then they turned sour and Tom re-lived the nightmares of all the fights and arguments they had had. Tom shook his head as if he were trying to shake away these painful memories.

When Tom was finished getting dressed he drove to work. When he walked into work he saw Lois marching towards him.

"Welling, today I need that article on the current event and I need you to fill out these." She said handing him a large manila folder.

"Deadline?" Tom asked walking to his desk.

"Article is tonight, paperwork tomorrow." She said walking away to start her busy day.

The first thing Tom did was check for e-mail from smallgirl. There was one titled 'Hygiene'. He opened it curiously and started reading. It read:

I read in an article that commercials for hygiene products can be destructive to our popular culture. They brainwash us into thinking our skin is smelly and scaly and utterly hideous and the only remedy is the use if their particular product. They make you think your hair is a gnarled mess of dried spaghetti, unless you use their particular conditioner. It also said that these ads cause mass insecurity to permeate the nation, which is why TV shows about stupid people-court T.V, police shows- are so popular. The people need to feel superior to something after watching these commercials. The clincher is that the sponsors of these TV shows are the skin care products. The upshot of all this is that the nation's declining literacy rate can be blamed entirely on moisturizing cream. Really an odd, yet interesting article.

_Who would write an article like that? _Tom thought.

"Hey did you read my article? Front page." Lois said dropping a newspaper on his desk. He saw it was the same article that smallgirl had been talking about.

"Oh, yeah." He said.

_Of course, Lois. _He thought.

"Hey are you going to get coffee for everyone?" she asked.

"Yes, but I need to know what you want." Tom said.

"I don't know. I come back later and tell you." She said walking away.

Kristen's Office

Kristen opened her e-mail as she sipped her coffee. She opened the one from IL59 titled 'Coffee'. It read:

The whole purpose of places like Starbucks is for people with no decision-making ability whatsoever to make six decisions just to buy a cup of coffee. Short, tall, light, dark, caf, decaf, low fat, non-fat, etc. So people who don't know what the hell they're doing or who on earth they are, can, for only $2.95, get not just a cup of coffee, but an absolutely defining sense of self: Tall! Decaf! Cappuccino!

Kristen grinned and laughed, as she was drinking a tall, decaf, cappuccino. She typed back and continued to smile.

"Tall, decaf, cappuccino!" Lois hollered from her office.

"Ok, thanks!" Tom said getting up and leaving.

Kristen's office

"Kristen!" Audrey yelled.

"Yeah?" Kristen said looking up from her e-mail.

"Phone, line two." She said peering in.

"Ok, thanks," she said picking up the phone, "Hello? Oh, Scott I thought you were one of my clients."

"Nope. What are you up to?" Scott asked.

"Oh, just typing an e-mail."

"To who?"

"Oh, ya know, just work stuff." She covered.

"Ah, well, just calling to see if lunch is still good." "Oh! Lunch! I completely forgot! Well, I have to stop by the Daily Planet beforehand, but I'll meet you there. And it can't be too long because I have something else to do afterwards." Kristen said remembering that she had scheduled a Starbucks date with the mysterious 'Tom' at 2:00.

"Ok. See ya then sweetheart."

"Yeah, bye." She said urging to hang up.

When she finally got Scott off the phone she glanced up at the clock. 11:00. _Well, I guess I'll leave in a little bit. _She thought as she started typing again.

The Daily Planet

"Ms. Lane?" a French man knocked on the door.

"Yes, what is it Michel?" Lois asked impatiently as she continued to fill out paper work.

"Your good friend, Kristen, she just called and she'll be here in 5 minutes and she says that she needs to talk to you about something urgent. And Matilda Bothwell needs to see you. There's a problem with the layout for tomorrow." Michel finished up.

"All right. Thank you Michel. Will you wait for Kristen downstairs?" she said standing up.

"Of course. It will be my pleasure." Michel said.

"Thanks." Lois said leaving her office busily as Michel went to the bottom level to wait for Kristen.

He straightened his suit jacket and made sure he looked spiffy. Soon he saw Kristen heading through the door, smiling as she saw Michel.

"Hello Kristen! So nice to see your bright and shining face again!" Michel said with his thick accent.

"Thank you Michel, it's good to see you too." Kristen said as they kissed each other on the cheek.

"How's your fashion going?" Michel asked.

"It's good. We miss you though."

"Yes, it pains me terribly not to be in your department with you," he said as they waited in the elevator, "But if you ever have a job opening I would love to take it, but, you know, Lois won't let anyone take me."

"That sounds like her." Kristen said as they walked out of the elevator.

When they reached Lois's office where she was sitting at her desk again, Michel opened the door and led Kristen in.

"Well, darling if you need any fashion tips at work, you know where I am." Michel said leaving.

"Of course Michel," Kristen said turning to Lois, "And how are you?"

"Great, so what's up?" Lois asked getting right down to the point.

"Well, I actually came to complain. You see yesterday an article went out on my fashion department and e and let's just say that it's one of the meanest and poorly judged articles I've ever read. And that's putting it bluntly." Kristen added.

"Really? Well, I never had the impression that any of my people have bad taste and poor skills, but I could be wrong. It's probably McLaggen. He's not that great, I've been waiting for him to slip so I could let him go," Lois said, "In fact let's ask Tom. WELLING!" Lois yelled as a dark-haired handsome man walked by her door.

"Yes Lois?" he said with a little whine in his voice.

He turned and saw Kristen sitting across from Lois. He smiled at her and she smiled back adding small wave, which made his emotions go crazy. Lois didn't notice any of this though and she continued to babble.

" Kristen here is complaining about a rude article on her fashion that was written recently. Do you know what she could be talking about?" Lois asked.

_Oh, shit. What am I going to do? _Tom thought to himself. _Maybe I'll just lie and they'll drop it._

"No, I have no idea." Tom lied.

"Maybe we can just get a copy of the article." Kristen suggested.

"No." Tom said.

"What?" Lois and Kristen asked in unison.

"No, no, n… Noah Brady might have a copy." Tom saved.

"Right, Michel get Nah Brady to bring me a copy of the paper from yesterday." Lois said into an intercom.

_Crap, I'm screwed. _He thought. He had shot himself in the foot. Maybe he could just leave…

"Welling! I need you to stay here please." Lois said.

Tom reluctantly turned around and stood there. They sat in silence for a moment until Noah showed up.

"Here's your paper." The red-haired man said.

"Thanks Noah." Lois said standing up with Kristen.

Tom held the paper and thought. _Maybe if I could distract them I could burn the article with my heat vision. But I promised not to use my powers. What do I do? _

As Tom had an inner battle with himself, Lois walked over and tried to take the paper from him.

"Can I have it?" she asked as Tom held on tight to it.

"What's the magic word?" Tom asked trying to buy time.

"Come on, give it to me."

"The word please. Oops, I just gave it to you."

"Please."

"Please what?"

"May I please have the paper?"

"Ye-oh! What a nice bracelet you have!"

"Welling! Give me the paper!"

"Ok, here." Lois flipped through it and said, "If I didn't know any better I'd think that you wrote that article…"

"What?" Kristen asked as Lois trailed off.

"I can't believe it." Lois said. Kristen walked over to the paper and saw who wrote it.

"YOU wrote the article!" she asked furiously.

"Yeah but I was in a bad mood, I didn't mean it." Tom shrugged sheepishly.

"I can't believe this!" Kristen practically yelled. "I can't believe I fell for it and to think I actually…UGH!" she said frustrated, "How could you do this?"

"I didn't think that Lois would publish it." Tom shrugged yet again.

"Don't you dare blame this on Lois!" Kristen said pointing a menacing finger at him.

"Well, I didn't really read-" Lois started but was interrupted.

"UGH! You are such a… you don't even want to know what you are!" Kristen yelled.

_Could this get any worse?_ Tom thought.

He thought to soon. His friend Noah poked his head in and said, "Tom, your girlfriend called. She wants you to call her back."

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Kristen screamed.

_I guess it could get worse. _He corrected himself.

"Yeah." Tom said. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He didn't want to be too mean.

"You told me to meet you at Starbucks today! You are one of the biggest liars I have ever met!" she continued on her rampage.

Right as Tom was about to say retort back Michel came in and said, "Kristen, your boyfriend, Scott, called and he said that he's waiting for you to call him back."

"Thank you Michel." Lois said as he left.

"Oho, so you have a boyfriend?" Tom said, "And here you were getting pissed at me for having a girlfriend when you yourself have a boyfriend. Tsk tsk tsk." Tom decided to continue while he saw her cowering.

"I guess I'm not the only liar."

"Well at least I have the decency to not write mean things." Kristen said.

"Will you just GET OVER it? It was a stupid little article! I'm sure no one read it because no one is interested in you and your trashy stupid fashion and nobody wants to read about a lying, cheating woman." Tom finished up coldly.

"Welling, that's enough. Please leave." Lois said.

Tom obliged and left. He saw Kristen sitting down with Lois hugging her. She had mixed emotions; she looked on the verge of tears, and yet she looked determined and really pissed off. He couldn't decide if he was happy that he had won or sad that he had just lost a good friend.

Later,..

After Lois had seen that Kristen was all right and had sent her home she headed out her office.

"Michel did you call Kristen's boyfriend and tell him that she couldn't make it?" Lois asked as she walked to Tom's desk.

"Yes, he was acting quite nervous and was chatting my ear off with questions, so I tried that thing they use on TV with the candy wrappers and it worked." Michel said copying something.

"Good, listen I'll see you later I need to talk with Tom." Lois said walking up to Tom. He was sitting at his desk finishing his paperwork.

"Welling, we need to have a chat." She said.

"Oh, hi Lois. Sure go ahead." He said. Even though he had been avoiding her all day for this reason, he thought he might as well give in before she got to nasty.

"Ok, I'm gonna give this to you straight. Listen I can't have you going around and mouthing people off. You can lose your job and so can I. I can guarantee that it won't look good publicity wise. I don't care how stressed, tired, sad, hung0over, or whatever you are, but you may not do that to ANYONE anymore. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Now, I do blame myself for that article. I should have checked it over. Hell I shouldn't have given you that assignment anyways. So for that I am sorry."

"That's ok. Thanks a lot Lois."

"Just be lucky that you're such a good writer, because believe me if you weren't half as good as you are I would have kicked you out already."

"Yeah, yeah." Tom said.

"Oh, and by the way Kristen wants your number." Lois said.

"What?" Tom asked perplexed.

"Just joshing' ya Welling. Loosen up," she said getting up, "Well I've got places to go and people to see so I am closing' up! Later Welling!"

"Bye." He said smiling.

_She has the energy of a 2 year old. _He thought.

He packed up his stuff and filed his paperwork and turned in his article to Michel and finally turned off his computer. He hadn't gotten a response from smallgirl and he was hoping that he would.

_Oh well. What a day. _He thought as he headed out.

A/N: Ok I know it's kind of sad, but things will get better. I promise! And I'll try to update soon! Now R&R!


	6. Taking It To The Mattresses

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or You've Got Mail.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. One of my best friends died in a car crash a week ago. He was sixteen years old. So, I dedicate this story to my friend Cameran Menden.

**otownroxx-** Lois and Clark never knew each other before the Daily Planet.

**JsBurnz-** Tom doesn't know that Kristen is Lana and Kristen doesn't know that Tom is Clark.

Chapter 5: Taking It To The Mattresses

Kristen walked into work and Audrey started following her, taking notes.

"Audrey we need to get those surveys and find out the new budget from Gertie. I would like to start right away so let's get going." Kristen said walking into her office. She opened her e-mail from Il59 titled 'Mr. Nasty'. It read:

Do you ever feel you've become the worst version of yourself? That a Pandora's Box of all the secret, hateful parts- your arrogance, your spite, your condescension- has sprung open. Someone provokes you, and instead of just smiling and moving on you zing them. And you zing them bad. Hello, it's Mr. Nasty! Though I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about because you probably don't have a single mean bone in your body.

Kristen smiled. She started typing her e-mail when her Instant Messager popped up. It was IL59. It read:

_I had a funny feeling you'd be on._

She laughed in amazement and typed back:

_Wow, you just made my day._

_How? _He asked.

_Well, my business is in a rut right now, due to publicity._

_Really? What kind of business do you have?_

_Nope, no, remember-nothing personal._

_Ok…how can I help you out them?_

_Can you help? I'm not sure you can._

_Oh, come on, try me. _He wrote.

_Well, I need to know what I can do to get my business out of this rut._

_Well, I suggest that it's time to take it to the mattresses. _

_What? I'm not sure I understand._

_It's from the Godfather. It means play dirty._

_What is it with men and the Godfather? _She asked.

_The Godfather is the I Ching. The answer to all questions. For instance: What do I take? 'Leave the gun, take the canoli'. What day is it? 'Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Wednesday.' And What should I do? 'Take it to the mattresses'. And just remember it's nothing personal, just business. Remember that every time you think you're going to lose your cool. _

_That movie should be banned from basic cable. _

_Ha-ha. Did I help?_

_Yeah, a lot actually. Thanks. _

_No Problem. IL59 out. _

They both signed off and Kristen smiled. He had given her good advice, which she might have to use. She sat there tapping her fingers in her silver topped desk and said, "Audrey!"

"Yeah?" Audrey asked rushing in.

"Change in plans. Get me surveys on people that read the Daily Planet 2 days ago and information on Tom Welling."

"Ok, but what are we doing?" Audrey asked puzzled.

"We're taking this Daily Planet fiasco to the mattresses."

Tom's Office

Tom laughed at smallgirl's remarks to his Godfather quotes. His mind flashed back to memories of Lana when they would constantly joke about the Godfather and the both agreed to never watch it. But, Pete had made him once and he couldn't help but like it a little bit.

Tom was snapped out of his memories when Michel came to his desk and said, "Tom you have a call on line 4."

"Oh, thanks Michel." Tom said picking up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Tom I need you to g by the market after work." Paige said.

"Why can't you do it?" he asked.

" I have a meeting and won't be back home until dinner, so I also need you to make dinner too."

"What? You know I hate cooking. Can't I just get takeout?"

"No. Tom don't complain just do it!"

"Ok, see ya tonight." He grumbled.

_She's so annoying. She didn't even say goodbye. _He thought.

"Tom, Lois needs to see you." Michel said.

"Ok," Tom said getting up and going over to her office.

Winston's Market

Kristen walked over to the produce section and saw that everywhere there were big signs saying "Happy Holidays". She sorted through the peaches to find the good ripe ones, when she saw someone she had been hoping to avoid for a while. Tom walked near the produce and she dodged the bread where she lost him for a little bit. But as she was picking up a bag of rolls he walked on the other side. She bent down on her knees and walked away as she pushed that cart. Then she was picking up a big box of cerealwhen he walked by. She was trapped. She covered up her face with the box and slipped pass him.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Good." She said in a deep voice.

Kristen was so distracted the entire time she was shopping. She waited in line to check out so she could finally leave. She was snapped out of the daze she had been in when the cashier said, "That will be $49.96. Debit or Credit?"

"What?" Kristen asked. The long line of agitated people behind her groaned.

"Debit or Credit?" she repeated.

"Um…" she said as she searched through her wallet. She had neither. "Um, can I just give cash?" she asked politely.

"No." the cashier said flatly.

"I only-" Kristen started.

"Did you not read the sign lady?" a rude Brooklyn man behind her said. She then saw a large sign that said 'Debit and Credit Only!'

"I'm sorry, I just-I don't have either. Can I just give you cash? Or maybe a check?"

"No! Debit or Credit?" she asked angrily. Everyone behind her moaned and groaned. But suddenly a familiar man came behind her.

"Excuse me, but what seems to be the problem?" Tom asked.

Kristen sighed and thought, _This is just what I need._

"This annoying lady doesn't have credit or debit in a credit or debit only line and it's really starting to piss me off." the man said from behind her.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" Tom asked the man.

"Frank," he replied, "Well, Frank, I don't believe I was talking to you. I was speaking to...Rose." he said reading the cashier's nametag.

"Oh, Rose, what a beautiful name. So, Rose, she obviously is very distracted and simply didn't look. And as you can see all of these people are waiting very impatiently, so could you just be so kind as to just take cash?" he finished up.

"Well, I'd like to," she smiled, "but I have no cash machine and no change either."

"Ok then. Credit." Tom said taking out his card and swiping it.

"No, no, that's really not necessary." Kristen said.

"Oh, but it is. And it's to late now." Tom said finishing up his transaction.

"Well, here you go Kristen," Tom said handing her her groceries, "And happy holidays Rose. Happy holidays Frank."

"I bet you got a kick out of that." Kristen said as she pulled her coat tighter. They emerged from the doors into the cold winter air.

"Of course I did." Tom said grinning. Even though he despised her there was something that she had that made him smile.

"Why do you have to do this to me? Can you just leave me alone?" she asked.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he asked back.

"Taxi!" she yelled, "I'm leaving for home and please don't follow me."

"I'm not your personal stalker." He said as she shut the door. The cab pulled out and Tom walked down a few blocks. As he slid his card to open the door he saw Kristen drive by in the cab.

He walked into the apartment building and walked into the mailroom. He went to the box with the address IL59. He took out their mail and walked to the elevator.

"Hi Harry." Tom said looking at the elevator man.

"Hey Tom. The elevator's broken again, so you'll have to take the stairs. Sorry." Harry said.

"That's ok. See ya later Harry." Tom replied.

After walking 6 flights of stairs he walked in his front door. "Hey Pete." He said patting his dog on the head. He set down the groceries and threw the rotisserie chicken he bought on a plate. He then turned his laptop on and went to his e-mail. As the words chimed out he recited them with it, "You've got mail." He saw that he had a response from smallgirl. Anxiously he opened it and started reading. It read:

No, I know exactly what you mean about Pandora's Box and I'm completely jealous. What happens to me when I'm provoked is that I get tongue-tied. My mind goes completely and utterly blank. Then…then I spend all day and night long tossing and turning trying to figure out what I should have said. What should I have said, for example, to the bottom-dweller who recently belittled my existence. Even now, days later, I can't figure it out.

Tom started to write a response to smallgirl when the phone rang. He jumped ten feet in the air. He was always jumpy when he was e-mailing smallgirl. He just had the feeling that somehow Paige knew what he was doing. She was scary that way. He turned off his computer and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Tom, I'm on my way home. Is dinner ready?" Paige asked.

"Um, almost." He said clinging pots and pans together to make it seem like he was really cooking.

"Ok, well I'll be there in 10 minutes," Paige said, "Bye honey."

"Bye." Tom said hanging up.

_Well, I guess I better start working._ He thought as he warmed up the meal he had bought.

Kristen's Apartment

Kristen sat down and continued to work. She had just had dinner that Scott had made. She started to type furiously. She was working on what she was going to say at the News appointment she had the next day. Kristen wanted to let the public know about Tom and how he lied. She couldn't have the Daily Planet write anything on Tom and she swore to Lois to never affiliate with the Metropolis Inquisitor, so the next stop was Channel 7 News.

Kristen let out a long sigh. She was so stressed because of the millions of things she had to do. She had to write her speech for tomorrow, do more researching, and added to that she had to do all her budgeting and designs. She put her head in her hands and thought. But then se started typing heatedly again.

Scott came up behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

"You feel tense," he said, "Maybe I can help." He bent down and started kissing her but she turned her head away and said, "not now Scott. I'm overloaded with work."

"Oh, ok, well I'm going to watch the game and go to bed. If you need any help with anything, just ask me. I'd be glad to help." Scott said leaving the room. Kristen smiled at him. He was so nice to her. Sometimes she felt guilty for e-mailing IL59 and having a secret affair behind his back. She shook her head like an Etch-A-Sketch to clear all the thoughts she didn't want. And then started typing into the long night.

The Daily Planet 

Tom yawned as he shuffled into the office with his coffee the next morning.

"Morning Welling. Caffeine not kicking in?" Lois asked. He shook his head. After setting all his stuff down on is desk he shuffled to the coffee machine for more coffee.

There was a big crowd of people standing around the TV nearby and he decided to see what was going on. And then he saw it. His jaw dropped and he couldn't believe it.

"Told you publicity would be bad." Lois said walking up next to him. There on TV was Kristen Kreuk with Channel 7 News.

"Tom Welling is a horrible man. He writes cruel articles that are inaccurate and he lies to almost everyone he talks to." Kristen said. She continued bashing him on live television, which he was sure millions of people were watching. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave. He went over and sat at his desk and punched it hard. Crack!

_Oh, shit. _he thought. He had punched a little too hard and the end of his desk cracked off. even more frustrated he decided to get some air.

But he didn't want to be in the busy city streets. It was too far to Spence Park, but he really wanted to go. So he sneaked in an ally and when no one was looking he super-sped to Spence Park. He felt horrible for using his powers, but he decided it was better that he got his space before he hurt someone.

Almost an hour later Tom emerged through the Daily Planet doors calm, cool, and collected. He felt fine and normal and didn't have a care in the world. That was until he saw her. His day had just gotten ten times worse. There, ten feet away from him, was Kristen walking to Lois. As he walked towards them he heard Lois saying, "I'm sorry Kristen. I can't fire him. Only Perry can. But I'll talk to Perry."

"Thanks Lois. I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later." Kristen said. She looked back and waved at Lois. But when she turned around she ran into Tom.

_Oh crap! _kristen thought.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the destroyer of the news." Tom said.

"And same to you." Kristen said.

"What gives you the right to go on public television and bash me? You didn't even have the proper evidence." Tom said starting to lose his cool.

"First of all I am an American citizen and I can do whatever the hell I want. And second, I did have evidence." Kristen said pulling out a neatly organized manila folder.

"Let's see... over 450 people read the that you wrote. And more than half of them thought it was cruel." Kristen said.

"And the other half thought I was right didn't they?" Tom asked sarcastically.

"No actually, they thought that you were messed up," Kristen said smartly, "And, hmm, lets see... this is not your only mess up. Last year you wrote an article that was inaccurate and people read it and said it was preposterous. Would you like me to continue?"

"No, I think I've got the point."

"Good. And next time, think before you write." Kristen said turning around and leaving.

Tom punched his fist into his palm. He felt so frustrated and mad. His day, so far, was horrible and he hoped it wouldn't get any worse, because if it did he was afraid to think what might happen. He had to leave and this time for good.

"Lois, I don't feel all that well. I'm going to go home." Tom said.

"What? My never-missed-a-single-day-of-work guy? You're never sick."

"I just don't feel myself." Tom sighed.

"Ok Welling. See you next week." Lois said.

Tom felt so relieved when he arrived home. He changed into his sweats and flopped onto the couch and started watching football. It was a college game. The Metropolis Sharks up against Kansas State. Though Tom had gone to Kansas state, he couldn't help but cheer for the Sharks. He had dreamed of playing on their team in his senior year of high school. He even had received a scholarship there. But, wanting to stay close to his family and Lana he went to Kansas State, But after the fight Lana went to NYU and his parents had died. He couldn't help but think if his life would be a lot different if he had decided to go to Met U. He slowly started falling asleep on his thoughts and soon he was in a deep sleep with pleasant dreams of him and Lana.

A/N: Ok, so I know this chapter wasn't that happy, but it will get better. Trust me. Hope you enjoyed it and now go review, review, review!


	7. Till We Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or You've Got Mail.

A/N: SOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN FOREVER! My computer broke down for a week and then it broke down again two days ago, so I've had trouble trying to put this up. Sorry that the last chapter was so sad. Unfortunately this one is sad too. But things will get better don't worry. And just to let you know, Lana and Clark did go out before they had the big fight. Thanks for all of the reviews! And special thanks to christopher i finks, smallvillechick25, oyijnoheolhc and twcklverl for always reviewing and saying such nice things! It really helps me!

twcklverl-Thanks for your thoughts on my friend. That was really nice and I really appreciate it.

Chapter 7: Till We Meet…

It was Saturday morning and Paige had left to the gym. After getting a good night sleep Tom felt much better. In fact he felt inspired.

He sat down at his desk and opened his e-mail. His hair was ruffled and he was still in his boxers. When his e-mail opened he hit the compose button and started typing. He wrote:

Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could pass all my zingers to you and then I would never behave badly and you could behave badly as much as you want and we'll both be totally happy. But then, on the other hand, I must warn you that when you finally have the wonderful pleasure of saying the exact thing you mean to say at the exact moment you mean to say it, remorse inevitably follows.

Tom thought for a little bit and debated with himself. Should he dive in and ask it or not? Finally he typed:

Do you think we should meet?

He hastily hit the send button before he could change his mind.

_Come on Kent, it won't be so bad._ He thought. Then he paused. He hadn't referred to himself as Clark Kent for a long time. There was something odd going on with him. He was calling himself his real name, using his powers, being bold, which he never is. Something about him was definitely changing.

Kristen's Apartment

"Morning sweetie." Scott said as she shuffled into the kitchen in her PJ's and Hello Kitty slippers. She went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Morning." She said as she then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'm going to the gym? Want to go with me?" he asked.

"Nah…to tired." She yawned.

"Ok, well I'll go now then. I've got my cell if you need me." He said grabbing his car keys.

"Yes daddy," Kristen smiled, "Bye."

"Bye." Scott said shutting the door.

Kristen poured herself a bowl of frosted flakes and went to her laptop and dialed up. She sat in her chair cross-legged and bent over her cereal as to not spill any. She logged on and went to her mail. She recited, 'You've got mail.' And then she went to IL59's response. She read it laughing and smiling. Then she came upon the last sentence. Her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Meet?" she repeated in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. What should she do? Kristen paced around the room staring at the computer as if it held the answer to what she should do. She held her hand on her forehead, like a mom checking her child for a fever and sighed.

_Come on Lana. You can do this, _she thought, _No, no, I can't._ Kristen continued to battle herself until finally she her mind up and sat down. She slowly typed the response and read through it once. She then hit the send button swiftly before she could change her mind. _Whoosh. Glad I got that over with._ She thought as she went to take a shower.

About an hour later Kristen was dressed with make-up and everything. She wrote a note to Scott reminding him she was going shopping with Lois and Audrey. She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Lois.

"Hey Lois." she said hugging her.

"Hey. You ready to go? My car's running."

"Yeah, let's go." Kristen said grabbing her purse.

"So, how's it going with Mr. IL59?" Lois asked as they pulled into a parking spot in the city.

"Really good actually. He's so funny" Kristen said reminiscing.

"Have you gotten any closer?" Lois asked getting out and paying a parking meter.

"Yeah, actually, he asked me if I wanted to meet with him." Kristen said.

"And!" Lois asked excitedly.

"And-" Kristen said. She told Lois her decision as a big moving truck passed by.

"And Scott doesn't suspect anything?" Lois asked.

"No and I feel ad. Should I tell him what's been going on?"

"No! He should be able to figure it out. For how over protective he is, he should be able to tell when you're cheating on him," Lois said, "Now, about those cute shoes in the window." They both laughed and started their long shopping trip.

Tom's Apartment

Tom walked into his living room and sat down at his laptop. He has taken a shower and he felt good. He went straight to his e-mail and smiled when he saw that smallgirl had written him a response. He thought on whether he should open it, _What if she doesn't want to meet? What if she's offended and doesn't want to e-mail me anymore? What if... what if she has a boyfriend? Oh well then too bad for her,_ his other side thought. He cautiously opened the e-mail as if it were about to explode. _Ok, you can do this. _He reassured himself taking a deep breath. He looked at her response. It read:

I would love to meet you. I was wondering the same thing. If you want to see me sometime soon then this Tuesday night at 8:30 at Port City Java on 22nd Street. I'll be holding a copy of Pride and Prejudice with a white rose. See you then!

Tom sighed in relief and wrote back:

I guess I'll be seeing you at 8:30 at Port City Java on 22nd Street with your Pride and Prejudice and white rose. I can only hope that we will have an excellent time drinking coffee and talking about anything and everything. Till we meet... -IL59

As soon as he finished typing he heard Paige walking to the door. He turned off his computer and jumped on the couch and opened a book.

"Hey honey. How you doing?" Paige asked as she walked in.

"Good. You?" he asked.

"Good. Listen, I feel bad about how I've been treating you lately, so how about we go to lunch and catch up." she asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Sure. Sounds good to me." he smiled.

"Ok, sounds great. I'll take a shower and then we'll go." she said walking into their bathroom.

_That's so nice, _Tom thought,_ She wants to apologize._

But what Tom didn't know was that Paige not only felt bad for how she had treated him, she also felt bad for flirting and almost cheating on him with a man named Scott at the gym and work.

Pink Ice

Lois and Kristen were trying on clothes while Audrey had joined up with them at Pink Ice a half hour ago.

"Want anything new to try on?" Audrey asked.

"No, we're done." Lois and Kristen answered.

"Ok. So what are you guys going to do at this date?" Audrey asked Kristen as they walked out.

"Coffee," Kristen answered leaning on the small door, "I'm nervous though."

"Nervous? We'll fix that." Lois said coming out. She assumed the same position as Kristen started talking, "Ok, well, if he asks you about your personal life answer honestly."

"Not about Scott though. We'll leave him out." Audrey said.

"Yes. Whenever he tries to kiss you, don't just let him, kiss him back."

"And when he puts his hands around your waist, lay your head back on his shoulder and put your arms on his." Audrey said as she and Lois started getting excited.

"When he whispers in your ear, giggle and he'll think he's funny." Lois smiled.

"Ooh, and if you want to cuddle with him, tell him you're cold and he'll automatically move closer to you."

"And if he's stupid then he'll say "Me too" or he'll give you his jacket." Lois added.

"When he tells you that he loves you-" Audrey started.

"Thanks guys but this is just a simple blind date." Kristen said.

"Oh, right." Audrey and Lois said in unison.

"You know what? I'm hungry. Why don't we go get something to eat?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah. But let me buy this first." Lois said holding up a skirt.

Gregorio's

"What do you want? My treat." Tom offered.

"I think I'll just get some pasta." Paige said. She looked pass him and pointed at someone.

"Isn't that your boss Lois?" she asked.

Tom turned around and spotted her. And then his heart sank. Kristen was with her. _Shit._ He thought.

"No I don't think that's her." He said trying to move on.

"Wait, yes it is. Let's invite her over. Lois!" Paige waved.

"No! No trust me, she won't want to-"

"Hey Swelling. What's up?" Lois asked coming up next to him.

"Hi Lois." Tom tried to smile.

"Lois, so good to see you! And who are your friends?" Paige asked.

"This is Audrey and this is Kristen." Lois introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you." They both said.

"You know Tom was just talking about an annoying woman named Kristen but I'm sure it wasn't you. You're much to nice." Paige smiled. Tom sunk down in his chair. He tried to hide from Kristen and luckily enough she was hiding from him too. Lois and Paige continued to ramble on and on about nonsense. It was the most uncomfortable awkward things ever and finally when Tom thought he was about to hit Paige and Lois for talking so much, they said their goodbyes and Lois left.

_That has got to be some of the most excruciatingly embarrassing 8 minutes of my life. _Tom thought.

"That was nice." Paige said.

"Hmm, ok let's eat." Tom changed the subject.

**3 Days Later…**

"Welling? Welling? WELLING!" Lois shouted standing next to him.

"What?" Tom asked oblivious as to what was going on.

"Are you ok?" she asked/

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he trailed off.

He was too distracted to think. He was nervous, excited, happy, and a whole other plethora of emotions. He couldn't wait until tonight. It couldn't come any sooner and yet it couldn't take any longer.

"Welling!" Lois snapped at him.

"Oh yeah." He said coming back out of his thoughts.

"Do you have something special planned with Paige tonight?" she asked.

"No." he said.

"Anything else?" she continued.

"Well…" he started. _Should I tell her? _He thought, _She could handle it._ He just had to tell someone. It was killing him keeping all this stuff to himself. He hadn't told anyone else. Well, except Pete, but he told Pete everything.

"Yes?" Lois asked again.

"Well I've been e-mailing this girl and we've never met before. I don't even know her name. And tonight we're finally going to meet." He confessed.

"Really? Cool."

"Yeah. And I'm really nervous. I don't think I can do it."

"Well, how about I go with you. Like I'll walk you there and then I'll leave. Help you out, so you don't leave the poor girl there all by herself." Lois suggested.

"Wow, that's really nice. I think I actually might take you up on that offer."

"Ok. When is it?"

"8:30 at Port City Java. But you should probably come by at 8:15 because I'm walking."

"Ok. See you then." She smiled leaving. _Wait. That sounds familiar. Am I sure he hasn't told me this already? Because I have definitely heard this before. _Lois thought. But as she was about to think on it more Michel came up to her with a million things to sign.

Kristen's Apartment

"Eat!" Audrey yelled at Kristen.

"I can't. I'm too nervous." She responded. She started wringing her hands nervously like she always does.

"Stop! Eat!" Audrey said slapping her hands.

"Ok." Kristen agreed as she dug into her Chinese food.

Scott was out of town on a business trip and Audrey had come over to calm Kristen's nerves and help her out. It was 6:00. _ 2 and a half hours._ Kristen thought. Just thinking about him made her heart flutter and her stomach flip-flop. Kristen ate a few more bites here and there and shoveled her food around her plate like a little kid not wanting to eat their peas and broccoli. Finally she gave up and said, "I can't eat, I'm gonna go shower."

"Fine. I'll just sit here and eat and watch TV." Audrey said flipping on the TV to _Friends_.

As she finished up her shower nervous thoughts ran threw he mind. What if he's a jerk? What if he hates dark hair? What if he's ugly? What if he has a girlfriend? What if he's 30 something and a failure that still lives with his mom? _NO. NO, stop thinking that. He'll be fine and I'll like him. We wouldn't have gotten this far if there was something about him I didn't like. _She convinced herself.

Around 8:00 Kristen walked out of her apartment with Audrey.

"Well you sure you can do this by yourself? I'd be happy to go with you." Audrey offered.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You go home and do something fun. I'll see you tomorrow." Kristen said hugging her.

"You look great. Knock him dead." She winked.

"You too." Kristen waved as Audrey got into a cab. After watching the cab until she could no longer see it, she decided to go. Port City Java was only a few minutes walk from her apartment so it wouldn't take long. She glanced at her watch. 8:10. Ok, so she'd get there early, but at least she was going. Kristen thought it was better to be early so that she could think of things to talk about and such, since she hadn't even thought about it.

When she arrived at Port City Java she sat down and ordered herself a double espresso with mint and sat down. She opened her book and held her flower as she sipped her coffee. _Ok. You can do this. It'll be perfect._

"I can't do this. We're leaving." Tom said as he and Lois walked down the street.

"Oh yes you can!" Lois said grabbing her arm and turning him around.

"I hope she's good looking. Or maybe I don't," he said, "Why am I even compelled to meet her!"

"Because you obviously like her a lot."

"I am. I'm madly in love with her. And I don't even know her! I've barely scratched the surface!" he declared loudly.

"Why is that so bad?" she asked.

"Because if this woman is even remotely attractive I will be so crazy as to ask her to marry me."

"Wow."

"Oh man we're here. And we're early."

"Only a few minutes. So, why don't you go in there?" Lois asked puzzled.

"Will you just look at her for me? Please?" Tom pleaded.

"Alright. Ok, what does she have? A book and a white rose?" she asked peering through the window at the door.

"Yes. Pride and Prejudice." He said sitting down on a bench.

"Ok, I see the girl. And she's beautiful."

"Yes!"

"But she doesn't have a book."

"Lois!"

"Alright, alright. Ok…" Lois trailed off. She stared at the woman with the book. No it couldn't be. But it was and now it made perfect sense. The reason why Tom's plans sounded so familiar was because Kristen had the same plans. _This is not good. Well…maybe they can out their problems aside once they realize who they both are._ Lois thought.

"Yes? What does she look like?" Tom begged.

"Oh, she's beautiful. Very beautiful."

"Hot damn! I knew! I knew it, because she had to be beautiful!" he said going a little crazy.

"You know, she almost has the same coloring as Kristen Kreuk."

"Kristen Kreuk? Who cares about her right now?"

"Didn't you say that she was pretty?"

"Yes, she's very pretty but she's a pill."

"Heh, well, if you don't like Kristen, I don't think you're going to like her." Lois said warily.

"Why?" Tom said suspecting something.

"Because she is Kristen." Lois finally said. Tom ran to the window and looked in. Sure enough it was Kristen. _What am I going to do?_ He thought.

"I can't stay. I'm leaving." He finally declared.

"Wait, you can't go." Lois stopped him.

"Why? So she can dig up more dirt on me?" he questioned.

"No, because it's really mean and harsh to just leave."

"You're just saying that because you're her friend." He said haughtily.

"No, I'm saying it because it's the right thing to do."

Kristen sat there hopefully. She heard the door open and immediately perked up. But she saw it was simply two teenage girls gossiping with each other.

"Are you using this?" a guy asked holding the chair opposite if her."

"Yes, yes. I'm expecting someone." She replied. You could see the look of concern and sadness on her face as she stressed over whether or not he would show up or not.

"Would you like another one miss?" the waiter asked.

"Yes please. And heavy on the caffeine if you could." she responded. She heard the door open and perked up. But she instantly recoiled, opened her book, and covered her face with her hand. _Please, dear God, don't let him come over._ Kristen thought as she hid from Tom. And then, what she was dreading happened.

"Well, well, Kristen. Kristen Kreuk. What a coincidence. Fancy meeting you here." Tom said. She simply waved her hand not bothering to look at him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I do mind. I'm meeting someone." She said angrily.

"Ah, Pride and Prejudice. I bet you just love that book and you read it every year and you just love that Mr. Darcy and your sentimental heart just beats wildly at the thought that he and…well, whatever her name is are truly and honestly going to get together." He said.

"Here's your coffee ma'am. Would you like something sir?" the waiter asked Tom.

"No, no, he's not staying." Kristen said

"Yes, I'd like a double mocuccino, decaf, non-fat." Tom said sitting down.

"Please don't sit down." Kristen begged.

"I'll just stay until your friend gets here. Gee, is he late?"

"The heroine in Pride and Prejudice is Elizabeth Bennett, who is one of the most well known and honored heroines on all of literature. But I wouldn't expect you to know that." Kristen spat.

"As a matter of fact, I've read it."

"Oh, well, good for you."

"I think you'd discover a lot of things if you really knew me." Tom hinted.

If I really knew you, you know what I would find? Instead of a brain a cash register and instead of a heart a bottom line," she then gaped, "I've just had a breakthrough. And I have you to thank for it. For the first time when I've been confronted with a horrible, insensitive person, I've been able to think exactly what I've wanted to say and say it."

"I think you have a talent for it, it was the perfect blend of meanness and poetry."

"Meanness! You want to know about meanness-"

"Don't get mad at me, I'm complimenting you." Tom said. The door opened and Kristen peered over Tom and they both saw that it was only two old ladies. Kristen sadly lowered back down. _Could this get any worse? _She thought.

"Please. Please leave I beg you." She said on the verge of tears. Amazingly he obliged and got up with his coat and coffee. She smiled until she saw that he sat down right behind her.

She opened her compact mirror and took out her hankie. She pretended to wipe her mouth while she spied on Tom. But it didn't last long, because he turned around and caught her. She snapped her mirror shut angrily.

"You know what that hankie reminds me of? First time I met you." Tom said.

"First time you lied to me." Kristen snapped.

"I didn't lie to you."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yeah, yeah you did. I thought you were so funny and charming."

"No, I told you who I was."

"Tom? Just call me Tom? You call that telling me who you are? It's like those 19 year old girls, 'HI I'm Kimberly, Hi I'm Janice.' Don't they know that you're supposed to have a last name? It's like an entire generation of cocktail waitresses!"

"Look," Tom said getting up and sitting across from her again, " I am not a 19 year old cocktail waitress."

"That is not what I meant!" Kristen retorted.

"And when I said that your fashion was bad, that's not what I meant."

"Oh, you poor, sad, multimillionaire. I feel so sorry for you." She said. Just then the door opened and they both looked over at it. A strange man in a top hat and red magician's cape walked in gallantly. Kristen sank down sadly.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that's not him either?" Tom stated, "So who is he I wonder? Certainly, I gather, not the world's best living expert on Julius and Ethel Rosenberg. But somebody else entirely different. And will you be mean to him too?"

"No I will not," Kristen said, "Because the man who is coming here tonight is completely unlike you. The man that is coming here tonight is kind and funny- he's got the most wonderful sense of humor-"

"But…he's not here."

"Well, if he's not here, he has a reason, because there is not a cruel or careless bone in his entire body. Thought I wouldn't expect you to understand anybody like that. You with your cruel, multi-level, homogenize the world newspaper articles. You've deluded yourself into think that you're some sort of benefactor, bringing news to the masses. But no one will ever remember you Tom Welling. And maybe no one will remember me, but plenty of people remember my work and they think it's fine and that me and my people are something special. You are nothing but a suit." She finished up coldly.

She looked at Tom and saw that he was hurt. His stunning blue-green eye had pain in them and he looked like a lost puppy. There was an odd silence and suddenly Kristen felt horrible for what she had said and done. Tears started to come, but she held them back. Tom took out his wallet and put some money on the table.

"That's my cue," he said standing up, "Good night."

She stared at him as he left the café. The tears were too fast now and they started coming out voluntarily. She felt horrible.

Almost an hour later she walked home. As she out her purse down she walked over to the trashcan and threw the white rose away. It made her think of the time that she thought she had seen Clark at the airport and all she found was a rose from him. It made her sad and she went over to the computer and signed on. She went to her mail and saw that there was none. Her tears poured out now, like a faucet, and she went over on her bed and cried about everything. She cried about IL59 not showing up, about how mean Tom had been, about how mean she had been to him, about her parents, about Smallville and how much she longed to be back in the high school halls, where Clark drooled over her. And she cried about Clark. Why did her life have to be so horrible? Why did everything have to go wrong?

Tom's Apartment

Tom skulked in his apartment. Paige was there and she started talking about something about an annoying client in work. But Tom wasn't listening. He hung up his jacket and shut the door. He felt like crying. He wished Paige wasn't there. He just wanted to be alone and cry. He made an excuse that he had to shower and went in the bathroom, turned one the shower, and sat down and cried by himself. He didn't like crying for people and the only people he had cried for openly were his parents and Lana. He wished his parents were alive so he could talk to them. He wished things were better between him and Lana so he could cry for her. But he was alone. So he cried about Kristen, he cried about life, he cried about his parents, he cried about Smallville and how he yearned to be back with Pete and Chloe chasing meteor freaks and how he fawned over Lana. And then at the thought of Lana he sobbed. Why couldn't they work it out? Why did it have to be so complicated? And why did he not have the guts to tell her his secret?

When he was finally cried out he crawled in bed and slept, hoping his dreams were pleasant so he could forget everything that happened.

A/N: Ok, I know that this chapter was super sad, but trust me, everything will be fine. It'll all turn out good in the end.


	8. The BreakUp to MakeUp

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or You've Got Mail.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Ok, how AWESOME HAS SMALLVILLE BEEN! It's been great and I'm so glad that Clark and Lana have finally gotten together!

Baseballfan44- Clark and Lana looks haven't changed that much and they kind have assume that it's the other person but they don't want to admit it. They'll figure it out sooner or later.

twcklverl- Thanks for adding me to your favorites list. It made me laugh and it made me happy.

KillaKitten and obsessed4ever2Clana- Thanks for your remarks. They help!

Chapter 8: A Break-Up to Make-Up

The Daily Planet

"So how did it go?" Lois asked Tom while he walked around working.

"It was horrible. She was insulting and provocative. The only pleasant thing about her was the way her eyes sparkled and how her hair falls across her face." Tom said.

"Well behind her beautiful exterior she might turn out to be-" Lois started.

"A real bitch," Tom said, "She was so cruel. Her words were ice cold and you could tell that she meant everything she said."

"She doesn't always mean everything. She has a hard life. And a very confusing and difficult past. Full of sadness, betrayal, and dishonesty. Its hard for her to trust people."

"Well I don't know why she has to be so weird about her past, it's not as bad as mine."

"Maybe if you knew that she was Lana." Lois mumbled as she walked away.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"No, you said something. And it was about Lana."

"Alright. I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret." Lois said pulling him into her office and shutting the door.

"Kristen Kreuk is not her real name. She changed it for business purposes like you. Her real name is Lana Lang. Yes the exact same beautiful Lana Lang that you drooled over in Smallville."

"I can't believe this. Are you sure?" Tom asked perplexed.

"100 percent positive." Lois replied. Tom couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. But somehow in how messed up it sounded, he could tell it was the truth. It made sense. She looked the same-beautiful face, sparkling eyes, raven hair, and even the way she crunched her nose when she smiled. This was his Lana. His Lana Lang that he had loved so dearly and was so captivated by. The Lana Lang he still possibly loved.

"Does she know about me?" Tom asked.

"No, and it's ok. Your secret's safe with me," Lois said, "And I wouldn't go telling her about you though. I don't think she can handle it yet."

"It's ok. I don't think she'll be talking to me for a while."

"Great. Well I would love to stay and chit-chat, but I have a newspaper to make and an article to write." Lois said pushing him out of the door.

Kristin's Work

"So? What happened?" Audrey asked as Kristin walked into work.

"He didn't show." Kristin replied unlocking the doors.

"He stood you up?" Audrey gasped.

"No, he probably had something he couldn't get out of." Kristen said.

"That possible."

"What if he took one look at me and left?"

"Not possible."

"What if he got in a subway accident and the power went out?"

"And there was no phone!"

"What about his cell phone?"

"It was dead."

"Yeah. Maybe that's what it is."

They stood in silence for a little bit when Audrey asked, "How long did you wait there?"

"Not long. A few hours. Then Tom Welling showed up." She replied.

"Tom? What was he doing there?"

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened?" Their friend Frank asked.

"He didn't show." Audrey said.

"He stood you up?" Frank gasped.

"No, no. He didn't do that." Kristin answered.

"He was in a subway accident." Audrey explained.

"Really?" Frank asked.

"No, we're trying to decide why he didn't show." Kristin assured.

"Oh." Frank said reading a newspaper.

"Ooh, what if he got in one of those bad cab accidents that everyone always hears about?" Audrey said.

"And they had to rush to the hospital." Kristin said.

"And he's all bandaged up."

"And his arms are in splints so he can't really dial."

"And it's all lonely and quiet."

"With the heart monitor going"

"And like-"

"No phone." They finished together. Finally they answered Frank who had been waving his arms and trying to get their attention.

"Yeah?"

"Look." He said. He dropped the paper on the table and they read the headline "Cops Nab Rooftop Killer Last Night."

"What?" Kristin and Audrey asked.

"It could be him. It was a few blocks away from where you were." Frank explained.

"Oh, it could be! You are so lucky." Audrey exclaimed.

"You could be dead." Said Frank.

"Well, does it show a picture?" Kristin asked. They turned the page and saw the picture. But his face was strategically covered up by his hands, so no one would know whom he was.

"He couldn't be." Kristin said.

"Remember when you thought Scott was the Unabomber?" Audrey reminded.

"Well, that was different." Kristin said. They all started looking at the picture and reading the article when Gertie made her way in.

"So?" she asked.

"Uh, he was unavoidably detained." Frank said.

"He stood you up!" Gertie gasped perplexed.

"Oh." Kristen said frustrated. She knew that he had a good reason to miss their meeting. She just knew.

Tom's Apartment

Tom sat down at his desk and went to his mail. He had just returned from work to an empty house; Paige was still at work. He saw that surprisingly enough he had e-mail from smallgirl. He was surprised because he thought that she would never talk to him again after last night. It was titled "You". It read:

I've been thinking about you. Last night I went to meet you and you weren't there. I wish I knew why. I felt so foolish. And as I waited someone else showed up, a man who has made my professional life a misery, and an amazing thing happened. I was able, for the first time in my life; say the exact thing I wanted to say at the exact moment I wanted to say it. And, of course, afterwards I felt terrible. Just as you said I would. I was cruel, and I'm never cruel. And even though I can hardly believe what I said mattered to this man-to him I am just a bug to be crushed- but what if it did? No matter what's he's done to me there was no excuse for my bad behavior.

Tom felt guilty for what he did. _I can't write her back. What will I say?_ Tom thought. He closed his laptop and left. But as he did his other things he kept thinking about it and staring at his laptop. Finally, after much debate, he sat down and started typing. He wrote:

The reason why I wasn't there last night was because I was stuck in a meeting that I couldn't get out of. And the power went out and we had no phones and we were stuck on the 13th floor in complete darkness. Oddly enough.

He read the pathetic excuse for e-mail and started erasing it. He thought of other excuses and tried a few but they were pathetic and unreal. So, finally he decided to tell the truth. He thought it out and then wrote:

Dear friend: I cannot tell you what happened last night, but I beg you from the bottom of my heart to forgive me for what happened. I feel terrible that you found yourself in a situation that caused you additional pain. But I am absolutely sure that whatever you said last night was provoked, even deserved. And everyone says things they regret when they're worried or stressed. You were expecting to see someone you trusted and met the enemy instead. The fault is mine. Someday I'll explain everything. But, meanwhile, I'm still here. Talk to me.

He sent it and leaned back in his chair and cracked his knuckles. He felt much better about getting that done. He felt that he ad said the right things. Hopefully, she'd forgive him.

Gertie's Apartment

"Welcome girls! Come in, come in! Let's have tea." Gertie said with her British accent. Kristen and Audrey loved going to Gertie's on Friday afternoons for tea and crumpets. They adored her stories of romance, adventure, action, and just about everything else. Her stories captivated them like kindergartners at story time.

"So, dearie, what about your computer friend?" Gertie asked.

"He's good. He asked me to forgive him for not being there. And I did." Kristen replied.

"That's always good." Gertie smiled.

"When was this?" Audrey asked Gertie holding up an old photograph of the young Gertie.

"Hmm, let's see…probably the late 50's early 60's, when I fell madly in love while I was still in London." Gertie answered pouring more tea.

"Who did you fall in love with?" Audrey begged.

"Sir Georgiou Griselda. Oh, we loved each other so. His eyes were the most stunning pools of green and his hair was a perfect rich, dark black. He was amazing." Gertie smiled.

"That's so romantic." Audrey said dreamily.

"Well, what happened to you?" Kristen asked.

"It didn't work out. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Gertie said.

"Well, why? Did you have a fight?" Audrey asked perplexed.

"No. He ran Spain." Gertie said simply.

"Spain?" Kristen and Audrey asked in unison.

"Yes, Spain, the country. He ran it. Would you like to hear about at my first trip to America I was being assaulted and James Dean came to my rescue and then asked for my number?" Gertie smiled.

AMC Movie Theaters

"She was being assaulted and James Dean saved her? How could that be?" Scott asked Kristen as they bought their popcorn.

"Well, I guess she didn't lock her hotel room door and this guy was in it when she entered and she yelled and James Dean was staying next door, so he went in and saved her."

"Well, its cool she met James Dean, but she could have just went next door and asked for an autograph. Would have been less dangerous." He said sitting down in a seat.

"Well, she forgot, that's all."

"She was careless, that's what it was."

"Gertie is like a mom to me. I know she wouldn't do that."

"I could never be with anyone who didn't take safety seriously." He said.

"Shhh!" the person in front of them said.

"A hot dog is singing! Do you seriously need to hear a hotdog sing!" he asked frustrated. Kristin was fed up with Scott, He was starting to get annoying with all his safety shit and she had had enough of it.

"Scott, I have something to confess," she whispered, " Last week, when you were gone, I didn't lock the door when I went shopping for 4 whole hours."

"That's ok. I forgive you." He spat. She looked at him amazed. That really was amazing that he could be so put off by it and then just forgets it like it was nothing. That really pissed her off. She got up and stormed out.

She ran outside into the chilly air and didn't bother to pull her jacket tighter. She was so mad with fury that it was making her hot and she was sure that steam would be coming out her ears if she were a cartoon. She started walking and counted the seconds in her head. _5, 4, 3, 2._ she thought. And after count one she heard, "Kristen! Wait!" She walked slower and Scott ran up next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"How can you be like that Scott?" she fired.

"Like what?" he asked back. She groaned and turned away from him. She looked into the window of Starbucks and examined the late-night coffee-goers. She was pulled out of her daze when Scott asked, "Why don't we just go inside and talk about it?"

"Ok." She gave in.

They sat down with their coffees and sipped them until finally Scott said something, "So, what' wrong?"

After thinking for a minute Kristin replied with, "I don't know how to say this without sounding like a jerk, but, I…I don't love you anymore Scott." She couldn't read his face and it worried her, until he burst out laughing.

"What?" Kristin asked concerned.

"I don't love you anymore either." He laughed. She smiled releaved that it went ok.

"It's so weird though." Kristin said.

"I know." Scott laughed.

"We're so perfect for each other." They said in unison.

"Well, I'm glad that we're on the same page. Is there someone else, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked.

"No, not really. Well, actually, there is Paige. But we haven't done anything. Just flirted. How about you? Is there someone else?"

"No. Just the illusion of someone." She answered.

They took a cab home and Scott packed up a few things he needed for the next few days and headed out. Kristin shuffled over to the radio and turned it on. The sad Christmas song came on, that she could never remember the name to. And nobody else ever really seemed to remember it either. It's just that song that everyone cries to at Christmas. She then shuffled over to the Christmas tree that was decorated with old ornaments that she had from when she was little and ones that had been made for her. She looked at one the she and her mother had made when she was little and sighed a sad sigh, thinking of how much she missed her.

Then she glanced at one in particular that was poorly made with a frame of Popsicle sticks and a picture in the middle. Her glance lingered as she noticed that picture inside was a picture of Clark. He had made it for her the Christmas before they broke up. She didn't remember putting it up. In fact, she didn't even remember having it in the box of ornaments. She thought she had given it to Lois and instructed for her to throw it away. She took it off the tree and traced her fingers over his angelic face and longed to be able to touch it in person. Thinking of Clark brought back so many memories and it made her cry. She sobbed and went over to her computer and started typing an e-mail to get her feelings out. She wrote:

Tonight when I arrived home I turned on the radio and heard that sad song that everyone knows, but doesn't know what it's called. You know it starts, "I wish I could have a boat to float away on…" I always thought it was too sad to be a Christmas song. And with Christmas coming in a few days I decided to look at my ornaments. And as I looked at the ones made of Popsicle sticks and pom-poms I began to miss my mother and friends so much I almost couldn't breathe. I always miss them at Christmas time, but this time its worse and I feel that I'm all alone. And I remembered that I have you and I so wanted to talk to you. The odd thing about this form of communication is that you're more likely to talk about nothing than something. But I just waned to say, that all this nothing has meant more to me than so many somethings. So, thanks.

Tom Apartment

"So you know Kristen Kreuk?" Paige asked as they walked out of a cab and into the apartment complex.

"Yeah." Tom replied.

"Well I heard from her boyfriend at work that she was going to major in art but changed her mind right before she left. He's seen some of her work and says it phenomenal. And I was thinking that I should ask her to illustrate a few of our books. She'd be perfect." Paige said.

"Cool," Tom said as they walked into the elevator, "Hi Harry."

"Hello Mr. Welling, Ms. Tivnan." The elevator man Harry nodded. He closed the door and closed the numbers 6 and 4 because there was another older woman with her dog in the elevator. The elevator slowly inched its way up and Paige yapped on and on until the elevator stopped abruptly.

Paige asked, "What's wrong?" The doors wouldn't open and they were stuck between the 3rd and 4th floor. Harry tried pressing all the buttons but nothing worked. Everyone moaned and Harry said, "Wait. What if we jump up in the air at the same time and the elevator thinks we're not here and starts working again!"

"Ok, everyone good with that? When I say three we'll jump. One, two, three!" Tom yelled as they all jumped. Nothing happened and Paige groaned loudly.

"How about we use the phone?" Tom said walking over to it, "Hello? Yes, Pedro, it's Tom. We need you to call the police; we're stuck in the elevator. Can you understand me? Would you like me to say it in Spanish?"

"Hey, buddy, you better get your ass down here and get us the hell out of here A.S.A.P!" Paige yelled angrily into the phone. She then slammed it down and accidentally broke it.

They all sat there for at least an hour, though it felt like it had been longer than that. They were mostly silent, only talking every now and then. It gave them time to think. To thought it was nice, but Paige was clearly ticked off.

"If I ever get out of here I'm going to start talking to my mama again. I wonder what she's doing right now." The older lady said stroking her dog.

"If I ever make it out of here I'm going to marry Maggie. I love her. I should marry her." Harry said wisely.

"Well, if I ever make it out of here-" Tom started.

"Ugh! Where are my tick-tacks!' Paige interrupted angrily searching in her purse. Harry, the old lady, and Tom stared at her like she was weird. Because she was.

"What?" she then asked exasperatedly.

Two hours later Tom found himself being dropped off by a cab at Lake Trinton. He pulled his suitcase, bags, and Pete onto a dock and into a nice, small yacht. He dropped his stuff down and set up Pete's bed next to his on the couch.

He had gotten the boat as a birthday present from Lex before they stopped being friends. He hadn't really used it much. He had gone on it a few times with his parents before they died, and once when Pete came to visit. But it sure did come in handy when he had to move out.

Tom got out his computer and wrote a response to Kristin. He wrote:

Tonight I entered an elevator at 7:30. 2 hours later I exited a single man. We were stuck and it gave us all a chance to think. Sitting next to me was a man who led a small life as an elevator chauffeur. In those two hours he knew exactly what he wanted and decided to go for it. And I sat next to him wishing that I were as lucky as him.

He felt he had said enough and turned off his computer. He lay down on his bed and Pete jumped up next to him. He stroked Pete slowly and they both gradually fell asleep.


	9. We Can Still Be Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or You've Got Mail.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter should be a lot happier, not that the last one wasn't. Sorry that it's so short. This is a major turning point chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! **Happy Halloween everyone!**

smallvillechick25- Lana doesn't know anything about Tom/Clark being Il59. But Clark knows Kristin is Lana and smallgirl.

Chapter 8: We Can Still Be Friends

A few weeks later Kristen found herself terribly sick with the flu. It was the beginning of March and the cold was lingering as long as it could in Metropolis City.

Tom had heard of Kristin's sickness from Lois. He had thought about it for a while and he decided that he was going to be friends with Kristin. He decided that no matter how much time he gave her she would still be shocked, no matter what, when he told her he was Clark. But he thought she'd take it better if they were friends.

"Kristen sat down at her computer and went to her e-mail. It took twice as long as it normally would because she was very delirious from all the clod medicine she was taking. She opened the e-mail from Il59 titled 'Thursdays and Fridays'. It read:

I don't know about you but I really hate Thursdays. Here's why: Ever since high school Thursdays have always felt like Fridays. Everybody's excited for the weekend, we all go nuts, and we stop caring about school and work. So then you're all pumped up for the weekend and you go home and realize its Thursday and not Friday. Then you're all bummed out that you have one more day of torture you have to endure. And then Fridays are always excruciatingly long. But boy am I thankful for those weekends. Especially the long ones.

Kristin was about to respond when she heard her buzzer to the front door of her building. She went over and beeped through the intercom.

"Hello?" a stuffy Kristin said.

Tom held his daisies and replied, "Hi. This is Tom. Can I come in?"

"Um, I don't think that a bery good ibea. I hab da flu. My nose is running, I'm not really awake, I cough ebery 3 seconds, I'm taking Echinacea and vitamin C… ACHOO!" she sneezed. He looked at the intercom and a man came up, unlocked the door and let him in.

"I, uh, hab temperature and I'm bery contagious, so if you could just go away that would be nice." She finished in the intercom. Right then someone knocked on the door and she jumped. She looked out the peephole and saw Tom. He waved. She yelped and jumped again.

"Uh…just a second!" she yelled scrambling. She pulled on a large trench coat over her pajamas and picked up the thousands of tissues scattered across her house. She put some in a soup bowl and put that in the kitchen in the sink. The rest she stuffed in her pocket. She ran over to the door, opened it, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were sick and I was concerned. And I wanted to make sure," Tom said leaning into her apartment, "Is there somebody here?"

"No. Oh, Home Shopping Network."

"You buy any of those little porcelain dolls?"

"I was thinking about it," she said turning off the TV, "Hey, you almost put me out of business."

"Uh, yes I did."

"Did you come to gloat?"

"No."

"To offer me a job?"

"I would never-," he said walking in.

"Because I have plans, and plenty of offers if I need them. You know I got offered a job by-"

"My former girlfriend."

"Yes. Oh, your former?"

"We broke up."

"Oh, that's too bad. You were so perfect for each other," she spat and then covered her mouth, "I don't mean to say things like that. No matter what you've done to me there's no excuse for my saying anything like that. But every time I see you-"

"Things like that just fly out of your mouth."

"Yes!'

"I brought you flowers." Tom changed the subject.

"Oh, Thank you." She said. She then walked over to the door, opened it and motioned for him to leave.

"Why don't I just put these in some water? And you're sick, you should sit down."

She look at him amazed and him being so nice to her and gave up and sat down on the couch.

"I need a vase. Do you have a vase?"

"Above the refrigerator." She said blowing her nose loudly.

"Oh, there it is. Lois says hi, by the way. She the one who told me you were sick."

"How is Lois?" she said deliriously and dropped her head on her lap.

"She's great. Really great. She's revolutionizing the Daily Planet."

"I love daisies." Kristin said as Tom put the daisies next to her.

"You told me." He answered.

"They're so friendly. Don't you think that daisies are the friendliest flower?"

"I do."

"When did you break up?" she asked randomly.

"Couple of weeks ago."

"Everyone is breaking up. You. Me. And this other person I know broke up with someone in an elevator, or, just after it…or just outside it, or it got stuck. I can't remember. When I saw you at the coffee place I was waiting for him. And I was-"

"Charming." He answered while he started making tea.

"I was not charming."

"Well, you looked charming. Tea?"

"Yes. I was upset and horrible."

"Honey."

"Yes." She responded.

"I was the horrible one."

"Well, that's true. But I have no excuse."

"Oh, I see what you're saying. That's interesting. Whereas I am a horrible person therefore I have no choice but to be horrible. That's what you're saying." He said sitting across from her and setting down her tea. And seeing her cover her mouth he added, "That's alright. I almost put you out of business, so you're entitled to hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"But you'll never forgive me. Just like Elizabeth."

"Who?"

"Elizabeth Bennet, the heroine in Pride and Prejudice. She was too proud."

"I thought you hated Pride and Prejudice!" Kristin exclaimed.

"Or was she to prejudice and Mr. Darcy was too proud? Well, I can't remember," he then thought for a while and said sincerely to her, "It wasn't personal."

"What is that? I am so sick of that. All that means is that it wasn't personal to you. But it was personal to me. It's personal to a lot of people. Hat's so wrong with being personal anyways?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever else anything is, it ought to be personal… My head is starting to get fuzzy from all this thinking," she said picking up the flowers and heading toward her bed," Why did you stop by again? I forget."

"I wanted to be your friend." He said simply.

"Oh."

"I knew it wasn't possible. What can I say? Sometimes a guy wants the impossible." He smiled. She smiled and started crawling in her bed.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked following her to her bed.

"What?"

"What happened to that guy at the café?"

"Nothing."

"But you're crazy about him."

"Yes I am."

"Well, why don't you run off with him? What are you waiting for?"

"I don't actually know him," she confessed hiding her face in her pillow.

"Really?"

"I only know him through the, uh…you're not going to believe this."

"Let me guess. The internet."

"Yes!" she said astonished.

"You've Got Mail."

"Yes."

"Those are some very powerful words."

"Yes." She said seriously.

"Well, I'm happy for him. Although, could I just make a little suggestion?"

"What?"

"I think," he said tucking her in, "you should meet him. Wait, I take that back. Why would you want to meet someone you're crazy about?

"Hey, I hardly think I need to take advice from a person who-" She started.

He placed his hand over her mouth gently and said, "Now I can see that I bring out the worst in you, but let me just help you to not say something you're going to torture yourself about for years to come."

They gazed at each other and both felt their spines tingle and the stomachs flop at the contact of their skin. He slowly took off his hand and said, "I hope you feel better soon. It would be a shame to miss Metropolis in the spring."

She stared at him, thinking of where she had heard something similar to that before. She then muttered, "Thank you for the daisies."

He picked one out and handed it to her. She smiled broadly and took it.

"Well, you take care." He smiled his 100-watt smile.

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye." She said watching him leave.

Tom took a cab back to his boat. He was in somewhat of an odd stupor of happiness. He was in it the whole way home and while he was home. But he had no idea what lay ahead…

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Lol. I hope you all liked this one better. It was a lot happier. Sorry again that it was short! Well, review, review, and review!


	10. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or You've Got Mail.

A/N: SO SORRY I haven't updated in forever! The story is almost over! Two more chapters! I hope you all will love it!

**Obsessed4ever2Clana**-Clark and Lana don't look much different. They both think that Tom looks like Clark and vice versa, but they were (and are) too afraid to admit that yet.

Chapter 10: Old Friends

Tom sat on a chair in his yacht typing e-mail. It was to smallgirl. He smiled brightly as he wrote and he was still in the strange happy stupor, an hour after arriving home.

But someone mysteriously knocked on the front door. He exited out of the e-mail and looked at the door strangely. Who knew he was here besides Pete, Lois, and Paige? And why would they come? He inched slowly towards the door and the person knocked again. Pete barked and Tom shushed him. He finally opened the door and his jaw almost fell to the ground when he saw who it was at the door.

"Hey stranger." A very familiar voice said. He hadn't heard it in years and he wasn't sure that he wanted to hear it.

"I thought I might get that hello after not seeing you for five years." Chloe said with her usual witty flair.

"Chloe…" Tom said still not able to comprehend what was going on.

"Clark," she said imitating him, " That was my attempt at humor. I guess I crashed and burned."

She smiled at him with her smile that had never changed. Her usual blonde bob was now down to her shoulders and tucked neatly behind her ear with a bobby pin. She had gotten a little taller and her look had matured a little bit. But other than that, she looked like the same old Chloe back from the Torch days. But there was a new air to her that Tom couldn't name.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Chloe asked nervously.

"What are you doing here?" he finally said.

"Ah, I thought you would say that," she started," Look, I came here to talk about my feelings-"

_Oh no, here we go again. More of Chloe confessing her undying love for me._ Tom thought.

"Chloe! Leave now! Please, I can't take you throwing your feelings at me again!" Tom yelled trying to shut the door. But Chloe pushed it open.

"Let me finish," she said, "I want to talk about my feelings and I want to be friends again. If you'll let me." She looked at him almost pleading and he gave in.

"Alright, what's your story?" Tom asked letting her in.

They went in and sat down. Tom made coffee while Chloe started her story.

"I've been thinking a lot and I don't love you anymore. It's a different love. Like a brother and best friend love. I've found somebody else that I love romantically. A really great somebody and we're getting married." She said holding up her hand.

"Congratulations Chloe! That's awesome!" Tom said happily. Then he realized that her happy air was her pre-wedding bliss.

"Yeah, he's really great and we're going to live here in Metropolis. I got my dream job at the Daily Planet. I saw that you were working there and I knew that would be trouble. And I decided that I could no longer be mad at you over something so dumb and I knew that I wanted my best friend to be at my wedding." Chloe said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Tom smiled.

"That what you said at the Spring Formal," she said and then seeing Tom's confused face she added, " I'm just kidding Clark. Jeez, you never could take jokes very well."

They both smiled at each other and laughed. They hugged and Clark knew that they friendship had now been mended and that things would go back to normal.

"I feel a lot better now." Tom confessed.

"I know, it only took us 5 years." Chloe laughed.

"So, how did you know I was here?" he asked.

"Well, you know me, I found your changed name and went to your address. The girl there told me where you were. She seemed pretty pissed at the mention of your name."

"Yeah, we broke up a few weeks ago."

"Ohh." She said. Tom got up and started to clean their cups.

"So how come you didn't go all super-strength on me when I tried to come in?" Chloe asked casually.

"I haven't really used my powers for a while."

"Why? Saving Metropolis from muggers not your thing? I always thought you were more of a meteor freak saver."

"Well, I kind of vowed not to use my powers after Lana and I…"

"Ah, the big fight of '04."

"Yeah, my powers only hurt people and tear them apart, so…"

"Hmm," she said getting up and walking around, "Ooh, who ya e-mailing? Smallgirl. Who's she?"

"Uh, nobody." He said.

"Come on, you can tell me, I kept your secret for 6 years."

"All right, it this girl I've been e-mailing…" he started. He told her that whole story, even about Kristin being Lana. Chloe sat and listened, and it seemed as if she were clinging to his every word. He felt so much better after finally telling someone besides Lois the whole story.

They sat there talking for a while. About other things too. And after an hour or so Chloe had to leave.

"Well, that's one down, one to go." Chloe said opening the door.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Lana and I kind of got in a fight after your big fight, so I thought I would be mature and apologize." She smiled.

"Ok, good luck!" Tom said as she walked away. She turned around, smiled and waved goodbye to him. He waved back and shut the door. It felt good to have mended his relationship with Chloe and Kristin. Now if only he could with the Lana part of Kristin…

Kristin's Apartment

After Tom left Kristin felt rejuvenated and couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about him. And everything else was somehow linked to Tom. An hour after he left though, she started to feel crappy again so she slept for an hour or two. It was the best sleep she had in weeks. Full of happy dreams. Ok, so some of them were a little dirty involving a certain someone, but she was happy anyways. When she had woken up she took medicine and totally felt normal. Her hacking cough was gone, her runny, clogged up nose was cleared, and her horrible headache was long gone. It was good because she heard the knock of a visitor at her door. She walked over to it and answered it, shocked.

"Hi." Chloe said with a weak smile.

"Hi." Kristin said sheepishly. They stood there awkwardly for a little while when Kristin said hurt, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize." Chloe said politely. She decided to leave her witty, sarcastic remarks behind with Lana. It would probably piss her off.

"Here come in." Kristin warily. She wasn't sure if she was ok with forgiving Chloe. She came to Kristin and accused her of things by herself. Lana had done nothing to provoke them.

Kristin cleared the couch of tissues and blankets and cold medicine.

"Sorry, I'm kind of sick." She explained.

"Well, I'll be fast so you can sleep." Chloe smiled. They sat down and Chloe sighed.

"I came to apologize for accusing you of all those things. I know I shouldn't have, but I was just upset that Clark didn't love me and I decided to blame it on you. I know that I shouldn't have and it was foolish of me. Clark loved you, not me." She said sincerely.

"Chloe, I shouldn't have yelled at you either. My fight with Clark had nothing to do with you and I chose to blame it on you. And I shouldn't have called you all of those mean things." Kristin smiled.

"I'm sorry." Chloe smiled.

"Me too." She smiled back.

They hugged and Chloe said, "I feel so much better now, having made up with my two best friends."

"You made up with Clark?" Kristin asked.

"Yeah, I went by a couple of days ago. To- I mean, Clark forgave me too."

Really? How is he?" Kristin asked curiosity taking her over.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. Still drop dead gorgeous and an all American farm boy."

"Has he, um, found anybody?" she asked slowly.

"No, why?"

"Oh, nothing, just curious."

"Well, Ms. Lang, have you found anyone?"

"Well…" Kristin told her all about IL59 and they talked on and on about him. Kristin even showed Chloe a few of his e-mails.

"I don't know Lana, this guy sounds a lot like Clark." Chloe hinted.

"Really? You think? Well, I guess he kind of does." Kristin thought aloud.

They talked for a few hours about everything. Chloe's fiancé, Chloe's job, Kristin's job, Kristin's name change, Tom Welling, old inside jokes, good memories. Finally it was time for Chloe to leave.

"Well, it was nice talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you!" Kristin replied hugging her.

"I'll call you and we can get together again, when you're feeling better!" Chloe smiled.

"Ok, sounds great! Bye!"

"Bye!" Chloe said leaving.

Kristin smiled, happy that she had made up with Tom and Chloe. She lay down on the couch and thought happy thought as she slowly drifted off into a sleep, full of dreams.

Throughout the week Kristin and Tom continued their lives happily and loving life. Though neither one had been able to e-mail each other, because Kristin was still sick. Chloe started her job at the Daily Planet and she and Lois instantly became the dynamic duo. Tom could've seen that one a mile away.

Kristin took Tom and Chloe's word about IL59 to heart and decided to use them. So, she e-mailed him and wrote:

I've been thinking and I think we should meet.

Tom wrote back:

We should meet, but not now. I have a project that needs some tweaking.

He was totally playing her and she had no idea whatsoever. He loved it, knowing what was going to happen the entire time, while he kept her guessing what would happen. But she would soon be revealed to all the things that had been kept from her.

A/N: Ok, hoped you liked it! I'm sorry, but these last few chapters will be a little short. But I promise the ending will be awesome! Now review, review, review!


	11. Hanging Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or You've Got Mail.

A/N:

Chapter 11: Hanging Out

It had been a few weeks since Kristin had met with Tom and Chloe and she felt that she had been cured. Health wise and emotionally too. Spring had begun and it was beautiful outside, just like Tom had said it would.

One spring Saturday afternoon Kristin decided to get some coffee and read her new book at Port City Java. She hadn't been able to actually have a good cup of coffee for a few weeks. All it had been was herbal tea, cold medicine, and cherry cough drops.

She sat at he bar next to window, facing outside. She sipped her coffee and started reading her new book "A Great and Terrible Beauty", leaning her head in her hand.

Tom walked down the street finishing up his coffee. He walked by Port City Java and spotted Kristin. He smiled and walked up to the window. He knocked on it and she jumped up and spotted him. She smiled and he motioned that he was going to come in. She hurriedly put away her book and moved her purse off of the stool nest to her. He came in and sat down and the greeted each other. He asked her about her e-mail buddy.

"Well I took your advice, and told him that I think we should meet and he said that we should but not now, because he has a project that needs tweaking." Kristin said.

"Tweaking?" Tom asked.

"Yes. Tweaking."

"T-W-E-A-K-I-N-G?"

"Yes, tweaking, that's what he said." Kristin said a little agitated that Tom was making fun of IL59.

"Hmm, well it sounds to me like he's married." Tom smiled.

"Married? How can you even say that?" Kristin said in a disbelieving tone.

"Well, I think he is. He's married with kids." Tom nodded.

"He is not. I know it."

They argued for a few more minutes until Kristin had to leave.

"Hey how about the same time next week?" We can have lunch at the Bellagio café. I want to hear more about your friend." Tom said.

"Sure, but why don't I just e-mail it to you?" Kristin asked.

Tom's eyes got wide but then he covered with, "No I never check my e-mail."

"Ok, Same time at the Bellagio Café. See you then!"

"Yep, bye."

"Bye!"

As soon as Kristin got home she went to her computer and to her e-mail. She opened a new e-mail and wrote to IL59. She wrote:

I know it's a little late, but I was wondering…are you married?

Tom's Yacht

Tom cracked his knuckles responded to Kristin's e-mail. He wrote:

How can you ask me that? Oh, ok, I get it. You friends told you that why I'm going to meet you is because I'm married, is that right?

He was playing her again and he was happy about it. For once in a while he felt in charge of something and he knew the outcome.

The Daily Planet

The next day at work Tom came in whistling happily.

"Well I think that's a sign that something's going well." Chloe said.

"Yeah, it is." He smiled.

"And what, may I ask, is making you so happy?" Chloe asked as they walked into the lounge. They were the only two in there and the door was shut tight.

"Well, for once in a while I feel that that my life is in control. My best friend is getting married, my job is going well, I've made up with Kristin, and life is just so sweet." He grinned.

"Well that's good to know. WO!" Chloe yelled as she slipped on a big puddle.

But Tom saw it all in slow motion. She slowly was falling and when she would hit the ground she would fall on a glass cup that was sure to break and hurt her. He acted quickly and super-sped over and caught her.

"Wow, thanks," Chloe said, "Why are you using your powers?"

"Well, I, uh…" he faltered. He was lost. Why did he use his powers? It's not like he and Lana had made up. Well they had, but she didn't really know it and they didn't make up as Clark and Lana they made up as Tom and Kristin. Well, he definitely was in a good mood. Maybe that was why.

"Um, I'm happy?" he tried.

"Well, since you're so happy will you please use that heat vision of yours and heat the coffee. The machine is broken again." Chloe said.

"Sure." He answered heating it up.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled. Then Lois barged in and Tom and Chloe jumped up straight and pretended nothing had happened.

"I need a cup of coffee before I explode!" Lois barked.

"Here." Chloe said handing her one of Clark's.

Lois warily took it. Normally she wouldn't drink anything that didn't have Starbucks or another professional coffee label on it. She sipped it cautiously and said, "Man, that is damn good coffee."

"Don't tell me, tell him." Chloe said pointing to Tom.

"Welling, good coffee. You should make it more often." Lois said walking out. Chloe laughed heartily and Tom smiled sheepishly.

Bellagio Café

"He said, 'How can you even ask me that? Oh, ok I get it; your friends told you the reason I wouldn't go out with you is because I'm married? Is that right?' so, that explains it, he's not married." Kristin said.

"No it doesn't." Tom said.

"Yes, it does."

"No, he didn't say that he wasn't married."

"Ah-but-" Kristin stammered.

"Maybe he's fat."

"I don't care about that." Kristin said defending IL59.

"Yep, he's a fatty."

"I don't care."

"He's so fat that he has to be removed from his house by a crane and you don't care?" Tom laughed at his remark.

"That is very unlikely. That is completely ridiculous." Kristin laughed.

"Ok, what's his handle?"

"What?"

"His e-mail, what is it?"

"What? Why would I tell you that?" Kristin asked.

"What do you think I'm gonna e-mail him?" Tom asked.

Kristin gave him a look and he said, "Don't worry, I won't I just want to know." He started to pay the bill and she sighed, "All right. It's IL59."

He made a funny face and said, "I-L-59. I-L-fifty-nine. Wonder what it stands for."

"I know I've been thinking about that ever since I met him." Kristin said as they got up and left. They walked to a nearby outside shopping center and walked around.

"He's 59 years old," Tom teased, "He's been married 59 times." She gaped at him and playfully hit him in the arm. "The number of times he's been ill. The number of moles that's he's had removed and now that number of pot marks on his face." He laughed. Even Kristin had to laugh at that one.

"The number of people that thinks he looks like Brad Pitt." Kristin retorted.

"The number of people that think he looks like and _arm_-pit." Tom laughed even more.

"How about…how about…His address? No, he wouldn't do something that prosaic." She then changed her mind. Tom wiped his forehead at the close call he made.

"Well the only other thing I care about, beside the married thing, and the jail thing, is the boat thing." Kristin said picking out daisies.

"What boat thing?"

"I could never be with a man who had a boat.'

"I have a boat." Tom confessed.

"Oh." She said sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Which clinches it, we'll never be together." He teased while paying for her daisies.

"Thank-you." She smiled.

"Well, I could never be with anyone who likes Joni Mitchell. 'It's cloud's illusions I recall I don't know clouds at all.' What does that mean? Is she a pilot, is she taking a flying lesson?" Tom asked knowing that Kristin was very fond of the author Joni Mitchell, " It must be a metaphor for something, but I don't know what it is."

They walked over to a bench and sat down eating apples that they had bought.

"So how's your artwork coming?" Tom asked casually.

"Well, there's an art publisher I know and she's excited to see it when I'm done. Who would ever think that I would be an artist? You know what?"

"What?"

"The truth is that he was the one who started me thinking about painting again."

"Mr. 59 Felony Indictments." Tom smiled.

"Mr. 59 Insights Into My Soul." Kristin retorted.

Tom laughed and said, "Oho, no competing with that one." They gathered their things and started to leave.

"Hey, how about I bump into you again, say Saturday around lunchtime?"

"Yeah." Kristin replied excitedly.

"Ok, later."

"Bye." She said as she got up and they left in their opposite directions.

As soon as Tom got home he knew exactly what he was going to do. He dropped his keys on the counter and jogged to his computer. He waited edgily while the Internet loaded. It seemed to take twice as long and Tom thought he was going to explode if it didn't load soon. Finally it opened and he typed e-mail to Kristin. It read:

We should meet on Saturday. Say around 4:00? There's a garden in Spence Park on 91st street. I'll see you around the corner where the two sidewalks meet. I'll be there with Pete.

He sent it and roughed Pete around, excited about what he was doing. He had a big plan in his head and he knew it was going to be perfect.

A/N: Ok, hope you liked it! The next chapter is the last one! But I won't put it out for another week just to keep you guys hanging on your toes! Now REVIEW, REVIEW, And REVIEW!


	12. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or You've Got Mail.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing my other chapters! I named this chapter its title; because it's the song I imagine playing in the end scene. This is it guys! The LAST CHAPTER!

Chapter 12: Somewhere Over the Rainbow

The next day Kristin ran into the Daily Planet looking for Chloe and Lois. Luckily, tom was out for an article.

She rushed into the coffee room frazzled. She found Chloe and Lois there and let out a big breath.

"What's with the track team number?" Chloe asked walking up next to her. She straightened up from being hunched over and tried to catch her breath.

"I have news." Kristin said.

"Is it good?" Lois asked.

"Kind of," she responded, "Ok, so yesterday Mr.IL59 asked me to meet him again."

"And?" Chloe and Lois asked in unison.

"And I said yes, but I can't do this!" Kristin panicked.

"Don't worry, he's a good guy. I'm sure he's the right one." Chloe said and then winked at Lois.

"He is Kristin. He's the kind of guy that calls you beautiful instead of hot and the one who calls you back when you hang up angrily. The on who will stay awake just to watch you sleep," Lois said getting serious, "The guy who kisses you on the forehead and the one who wants to show you off to the world when you're in you're all sweaty in your gym clothes. He's the guy that holds you hand in front of his friends and turns to them and says '…that's her' He is the guy who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares about you and how lucky he is to have you."

Chloe and Kristin looked at Lois dumbstruck. It was weird to hear something that serious, moving, wise, and poetic coming out of Lois's sarcastic, witty, and sometimes dirty mouth. They didn't know if they should laugh or cry. Or both.

"Wow, that was nice Lois." Chloe finally said.

"Yeah, thanks." Kristin added.

"Well, don't get used to it because that is the last time you'll hear anything like that coming from my mouth." Lois said returning to her normal self.

A few hours later after Kristin had left, Tom arrived and walked into Chloe's desk and said, "I'm doing it. I'm going to meet her."

"So I heard." Chloe said while typing something.

"And I'm coming clean."

"What? You're telling her your secret?"

"No I'm telling her that I'm Clark."

"Oh, you call that coming clean?"

"Yeah, well that's all I can handle right now. I'll figure that one out later."

"So how are you going to tell her?

"Well, I've got it all planned out…" he said telling Chloe his big plan.

"Wow, that's cool," Chloe said, "She'll really love it."

"Good." Tom smiled satisfied.

**Saturday**

Kristin and Tom met at Joe's hotdog joint at 12:00. They got their fries and hotdogs and sat down looking out the big window. Kristin immediately began to jump on the subject of IL59.

"You're meeting him today?" Tom asked.

"Yes." Kristin answered smiling with a jolly air to her.

"Really? Today?" Tom asked again.

"Yes. 4 o'clock at the garden at 91st street." Kristin reassured.

"Wow, that must mean that he's from the West side."

"I know. I could've seen him. I could've seen him everyday and not even know it." Kristin said amazed.

"Yeah, he could be anyone. He could be the newspaper guy right there. He could be that guy and those flowers are for you!" Tom exclaimed.

They spent a couple of hours talking and flirting and trying to figure out who Il59 was. But soon, to both of their dismays, it came time for Kristin to go home. So Tom decided to be a gentleman, and walk her home. He also had something planned, and ace up his sleeve.

When they arrived there Kristin told Tom how excited she was.

"Well, he's very smart. He's waited until you're prime and there's no other man you could possibly love." Tom said.

"Yes. That's true." Kristin replied.

"You know, sometimes I wonder…"

"What?" Kristin asked suspiciously.

"Well, I wonder if I hadn't been the Daily Planet and you hadn't been Kristin's Fashion. And you and I had just met."

"I know." Kristin said. She meant that they would have been good friends and she could have possibly been attracted to him. But he meant that he would have loved her sooner than now and he would have admitted it.

"I would have asked you for your number and I wouldn't have been able to wait 24 hours before calling you up and saying 'Hey let's go get some coffee, or dinner, or go see a movie'," he paused for second and then confessed, " For as long as we both shall live."

"Tom." Kristin said starting to get teary-eyed.

"And you and I would've never been at war and the only thing we would fight about would be which movie to watch on Saturday night."

"Who fights about that?" Kristin said quietly.

"Some people. Not us."

"We would never." Kristin said implying something else.

"If only."

"I've got to go." Kristin said trying to escape.

"Let me just ask you something. How can you forgive this guy for standing you up and not forgive for this tiny thing of trashing your business," he said, "How I wish you would."

"I really have to go." Kristin said as the tears started to come harder, and she was afraid that she was going to burst into a sobbing fit.

"Yeah, well you don't want to be late."

Kristin walked up the steps glancing quickly at Tom. He was still standing there. She walked up all of the stairs and arrived at her apartment. It took her a bit to open the door because her hands were slightly shaking because she was crying. She went over and flopped onto her bed and starting sobbing. How could he toy with her like that? It killed her now that he did. She was starting to realize that she loved him. And she never knew it before. How could she have been so stupid to fall for him when she was happily getting along with IL59? Now that she had realized that she was in love with him she was torn between the two men in her life that she loved the most. But a thought occurred to her that had never even come up before. She popped up with her red blotchy face and couldn't even believe it.

"No." she gasped to herself. She had just had a thought that explained a whole bunch of questions and theories.

IL59 was Tom.

It had to be. It made complete sense.

While she continued to ponder on the subject she heard a familiar ding and her favorite words. She rushed over to her computer and saw that she had e-mail. It was from IL59 and had no title. She opened it and anxiously waited while her slow computer tried to bring it up. At least something would make her happy. Finally it read:

I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through it.

I'm the guy of your dreams masquerading as your best friend.

Sometimes I want to rip off my façade and tell you my secret, but I'm afraid that you'll get scared and runaway, like you have so many times before. When it came up I decided that it was better to live a lie than expose my true feelings for you. But I know better know. My friend once told me that there are two kinds of girls- the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope that you're the latter. I might not have been the one you loved, but I'm hoping that now you'll fly back to me.

P.S.- You were worth the wait.

Kristin put her hand over her gaping mouth. Her heat was beating loud and wildly at she was sure she would have a heart attack if it didn't slow down. She could not believe it. It just couldn't be. No way, how could this happen?

"Oh my gosh." She said quietly.

IL59 could be _Clark Kent_. But wait, wasn't IL59 Tom Welling? Her head was starting to get jumbled and fizzy and she decided to stop thinking before she would explode.

A half and hour later she left her apartment, head held high. She had a distinct feeling that IL59 was Clark or Tom or both. But, she didn't want to keep her hopes up, just in case they were crushed. So she imagined IL59 as the most ugly, wretched, mean man that she had ever come across. And that was pretty bad.

When she reached the park on 91st Street she turned the corner, where the two sidewalks met. She looked around at the beautiful gardens with the dainty daisies, attractive tulips, stunning roses, and amazing lilies. There were about a thousand other kinds of plants that she couldn't name and she was sure that they had to be exotic. It was a very romantic spot and she now knew why IL59 loved it so much.

She stood there looking around hopefully. She saw a man turn the corner and her heart began to race, but it stopped when she saw that a pretty woman accompanied him on his arm. She saw several other people too and the same thing happened every time. None of them were looking for her and it saddened her. She stood there for a few minutes not seeing anyone. She began to give up and tears were coming to her eyes and the thought of him standing her up again.

But then she heard it. A big, deep bark of a dog. It sounded again and then she heard a man yell, "Pete! Pete!" She looked in their direction but only saw the dog, because of a big oak tree in the way.

"Pete! Pete wait!" the supposed IL59 yelled again. She saw him turn the corner and saw that it was Tom. He was wearing a red and blue farm-boy flannel shirt and carrying a dog leash. It was him. She smiled a wide grin as he waved cautiously at her. He walked slowly towards he still with a familiar 100-watt smile plastered to his face. She began to cry, overcome with a whole plethora of emotions. She was happy but she couldn't believe that she had fallen for him again. But then again, since she had, they must really be meant for each other. He walked up to her and took out a tissue.

"Don't cry, Lana. Don't cry." Tom said gently wiping her tears away.

"I wanted it to be you so badly." She cried smiling.

They looked at each other lovingly and tears welled in both of their eyes. They had finally met their lover. Their soul mate, their one and only, their other half. It felt good to finally meet and get all of their old past things away and behind them. They stared at each other with love and both leaned forward and kissed passionately.

**THE END**

A/N: IT'S OVER! As glad as I am to finish it I'm sad that I'm not going to be writing this anymore. But let me know if you want an epilogue, because if you would like one I will write one. I am however, working on a new story that is not a sequel to this or my other story. I'll get it up soon and I hope you all read it! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or You've Got Mail.

A/N: Ok, here it is, like I promised. Thank you to all of the reviewers again! I hope that you all will be as nice and review my new story that will be up in a few days. And without further ado...

Epilogue

Of course, afterwards Clark and Lana got together. They did a few things that shouldn't be mentioned with the kiddies around (cough, cough, ahem, ahem). They became inseparable for the first few weeks, visiting each other at work and making-out in the janitor's closet. Everyone noticed that both were a lot happier. Chloe and Lois confessed to Lana their knowledge of Clark being Tom and all of those things. After the next few weeks with a push out the door from Chloe, Clark decided to tell Lana his secret. She didn't care at all and loved him even more for 'sharing a special piece of himself with her' as she had said. They became ten times happier (if it were even possible) and everyone saw it at their high school reunion that came up. Two months later Chloe was married and then that was followed by Clark proposing to Lana. Of course, she said yes. At Chloe's wedding Lois met a guy that fit her perfectly and they were engaged and married before Clark and Lana even set a date. After witnessing a tragic event in Metropolis, where many hopeless civilians died, Clark made the choice to become a hero to save all, even if it meant risking his life, secret, Lana, and battling Lex Luthor. Lana wholeheartedly supported his decision as well as Chloe, Lois, and Pete. On December 14th, of the year after Clark and Lana had met in a chat room they were married. Almost 4 months later Lana was pregnant with their first child. They had a baby girl named Kate. Kate was born with special powers, as Clark was, but none showed until Kate became 5 years old. At that time Lana also discovered that she couldn't be penetrated by anything. After deep thoughts, Clark and Lana decided that since they had made love so many times and they had exchanged blood that Lana had received some of Clark's blood and powers. She now could live forever like Clark, but could not be effected by kryptonite. When Kate was 6 they had a little boy named Cameran. Clark and Lana then decided to move out of their small apartment to a house and moved to Smallville to the old Kent farm (minus the livestock ad chores. They only had to house and land). Clark still worked for the Daily Planet because the commute was only a few minutes. And when Kate was 9 and Cameran was 3 they had a little girl named Lacey. The Kents learned that all of their kids had distinct powers that Clark had. Kate had super-speed and x-ray vision, Cameran had super-strength and heat vision, Lacey had super-hearing and could jump long distances. Their family became one of the most well known and resembled the other Kent family. But hey did have their share of problems, though most of the time they were perfect. And as their cherished their children becoming teenagers and then becoming adults and then becoming parents Lana and Clark became very close with a very special bond. And they grew old with each other and lived and loved for the rest of their lives. So, they lived happily ever after.

A/N: Thank you SOOOOOOO MUCH everyone! I love you all! Please review and tell me what you think! I hope that you all will read my next story, which will be coming out shortly. Here's a preview...

Lana and Clark decide to get married, but on the wedding day Lana freaks and runs away, which causes a pattern for her, running and leaving her many fiances at the alter. But years later when Clark is given the opportunity to write a big story on her for the newspaper, they both find themselves falling in love again. But will Lana stay this time? Will Clark come close to her without getting hurt? Find our when I return with the new story Runaway Bride.


End file.
